I'd rather have you
by Musette Fujiwara
Summary: Once popular become a nerd.How can this be?What happen to Sakura Kinomoto...The most popular girl in Tomoeda city...It only took an eight year trip away and she come back different... If you want to know just read the story... E&T but will there be S
1. Chapter 1

I do not own CCS, it is own by Clamp, but if you know they are selling please inform me I want to buy it...

I'm dedicating this fic to one of my friends the one who help choosing the title. Rubbygirl92200. Thank you for being there for me.

I'm also want to say thank you to my editor Kiseki Tsubasa to be always be there to help me improving my stories, without you I wouldn't be in here...

I'd rather have you

1- Returning back home!

"Sakura darling are you alright?" – a man asked to the young lady sitted next to him on the plane.

"Yes daddy just fine..." – the young lady, that was called Sakura answer.

"Aren't you excited, about going back home?"

"Yes daddy..." – she said but enthusiam was lacking on her voice. But her father didn't notice.

Sakura POV

Yayy, I'm going back to Tomoeda, I'm so excited... not. Why did I have to leave from where I was, and come back to there. I know everything will be different now. Every single thing will be completely different.

Oops I forget to introducing myself, how stupid of me. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, but for the past eight years people called me Karza Amaya Kinomoto, Karza means cherry in arabic and Amaya is my mother name, I have 18 years and like you already guessed I'm in plane back to Japan. But you must be wonder, back from where? Well back from Egypt.

You must wonder why I'm not excited being back home, getting of a country where almost everything is surrounded by sand and pyramids, well let me see if I can explain it to you. It's a rather long story, but I guess in a 16 hours flight I have the time don't you think? So let me start from the beginning. Nah... I'll tell you about it in a bit, first let me tell you why I'm excited but doesn't sound like it or is why I'm faking enthusiasm? I always get that confuse.

What is happening to me is that I'm divided... I'm excited because I'm going to see once again my best friend and sweet heart from when I was little, but that is only a small part of me, I rather still be in Egypt, be there where I know everyone and everyone knows me.

Yes you read it write, I prefer stay in Egypt. But wouldn't you if for the past eight years that was everything you knew. So let me tell why I prefer stay in Egypt. I used to live in Tomoeda with my daddy and big brother, but since he is a renown archaeologist he was invited for a dig in Egypt when I was only 10 years old, I could stay in Japan with my big brother but he would leave that year to another school in Tokyo so I had to leave with my daddy. I left everything I knew for the first ten years in my life. Back then I was miserable for having to leave everything I knew behind, everyone and specially him.

In Tomoeda I left my bestfriend, my sweetheart, my friends and my status, yes, you read it correctly, I was the most popular girl in Tomeda school. But I didn't was snobby, nor slutty I was always sweet and that was what made me popular, well that and the fact that I had dazzling emerald eyes, porcelain complexion and shoulder length auburn hair. Now the eyes and the hair coulour is the same, well kind of the same, my hair now I don't hear it simply I have different hairstyles every single day, mostly are egyptian, my hair now pass my waist. My complexion is more tanned and that make my eyes stand more.

When I left, it was one of the saddest days in my life.

Flashback

"_I'll have to go..." – said a ten years Sakura_

"_You'll write and send pictures, and who will do all your clothes and film all your kawaii moments..." – cried her best friend_

"_Of course I'll write everytime I can I'll send both of you a lete... Tomoyo take care alright?" – she said hugging her bestfriend_

"_Do you really have to go?" – asked a young boy with his hair covering his amber eyes (_n.a: does anyone know who it is?)_, Tomoyo decided to go say bye to her father so they would have a little privacy._

"_Xiao, you know I do... That is everything I want at this moment, I want to stay here with you..." – she said hugging him and him hugging her back – "Promise you write to me, even..."_

"_You now I'll flower, my sweet flower, I'll write to you and wait for you forever and ever, just don't take to long..." – he said tighten the grip around her_

"_I'll be back without you even notice I've left you..."_

"_Oh... Ying I'll miss you so much... Please don't forget me?"_

"_I won't and you don't forget me..."_

"_I would never do that..." – they break the hug little so Syaoran could reach is pocket and Sakura hers._

"_Here..." – they both said at the same time_

"_Thanks..." – they did it again, she gigle and he chuckle_

"_Ill miss that!" – he said, hugging her once again_

"_What?" – she asked clueless_

"_You giggling... You can only open that when you get on that plane..."_

"_And you only can open mine after I leave for the plane..." – she said_

"_Sakura, you already but I'll say it once again so you don't forget it... I love you..."_

"_I love you too..."_

"_Sakura is time to go..." – yelled her father_

"_Come on kaijuu, is time for you go on that plane... gaki take your hands of my sister..." – yelled Toya nest to his father_

"_Toya..." – squealed little Tomoyo so she could give one more minute of privacy to them_

"_It is time to go..." – he said_

"_Yeah..." – they hold hands and went to be by the others._

"_Bye Toya be good..." – she hugged her brother_

"_Bye squirt..."_

"_Bye Tomoyo..." – she hugged her bestfriend_

"_Bye Sakura..."_

"_Bye Xiao..."_

"_Bye Ying Fa..." they hugge for the longest time and when they were about to separate they look into each other eyes and shared their first kiss... It was sweet like it should... Toya was about to something but his father put a hand over his shoulder and and shook his head._

_They all run to the airport balcony just in time to see Sakura walking the stairs to the airport._

"_Sakura **I LOVE YOU**, COME BACK TO ME..." – he shouted. She waves at him and signalling him "Me too..."_

End of Falshback

End of Pov

Instinctively her hand went to her neck, well not exactly her neck but a locket she wore for the last eight years, it was white gold with cherry blossom petals embroided and inside it had his picture and the inscription _"Aishiteru!"_. That was his goodbye present fo her.

Sakura POV

I still remember when I open the package in the plane and saw what it was, I was speechless, it was so beautiful so thoughtful of him. This gesture made me cry through the whole flight, my daddy was beginning to stay worried with me but when he saw the necklace with the locket he understood me completely and confort me telling me that some day I would come back and if it was meant to be that it would be, nothing would be between us. I calm down after this, and decided if I was going to a different country, to a different culture I culd learn with them see the difference. But one thing that was always with me and it was the necklace. I really love this necklace, and even if I want take it off I can't bring myself to it, and also the lock is broken, it was so sort of lock that nobody can take it off unless it is him. He was so damm smart, he did that on porpose so that one day I had so come back and he would take it of. Not that I mind.

Enough talking about this necaklace and locket or I won't finish telling you about me and my stay in Egypt. Well like I was saying before I landed I make the choice of enjoying my stay in Egypt so after we landed I was way calmer and I look around and thought _"It won't be that bad..."_. And it wasn't, it was awesome, now looking back in time, if I had the chance to change the past I wouldn't.

My past would remain the same. I would still go to Egypt and do every thing I did. This trip changed me. I changed for better, and everything begun when the people received me and my father and how the treat me, normally back in Tomoeda or the people had good looks or were nice they would be popular or else they would be nerds, even if they weren't smart, many of the foreigners students were consider nerds but I wasn't. I was treated like I belong there. I wasn't the only one that come from another country there were english, french, chinese, greeks, portuguese, egyptians, and other nationalities and these people had also children.

I learned new languages, like egyptian, arabic, chinese, english, spanish, greek and portuguese, but the ones I'm more at ease to speak was english, chinese, greek and portuguese, also japanese, and to write all the others but specially english, egyptian and japanese. We all had to learn, well it wasn't a real task but we decided it was best if we learn each other languages so it would be easier to talk with each other and so we would respect each others difficulties. In school we all got through our main difficulties in the subjects thanks to our friends. I finally stop hating Math now I like it, sometimes I still feel that it is a bit difficult for me but now I don't give up that easily.

We all went into the same school, you would thought that the most surprising thing would be the way they teach or how we learn, or even the classrooms or the teachers, or the language but what suprised me the most was that there wasn't any groups or popularity, none of them cared about status, and there wasn't such thing has calling nerds or freaks.

For me that was kind of confusing, but for the first time I saw that I didn't have to worried about how I look, I saw that no one would judge me if I wasn't well dressed or if I didn't act like a girl should act, I could play soccer with the guys and that was awesome.

In Tomoeda I would have to sit in the side lines and cheer for them, instead of being in the field with them. Everything that I thought it never would changed it did. When I saw this at the school ground I changed, that was the precise moment I changed to what I'm today. And if you think I don't like the change you are wrong. I love the new me, I don't care what the others think of me, as long as I'm happy and free I don't care who is popular or not. As long as anyone don't try to pry me for what I deserve everything will be fine.

Well you can say I change a little my personality I'm not the same cheerful and kind hearted Sakura, I'm still that but now I'm also short tempered, I can fend for myself, for the first time I don't need anyone to help me stand alone. In fact I usually fend for my friends. Like last night in the bar, it was my goodbye party, all my friends were there so we enjoyed ourselfs, we even try not to make a fuss. But like always we weren't successful in accomplish that. So like usually we call attention to ourselfs and some drunkers started to mess with us, in our group there were also guys but like always they only step up when I and other two girls can't do nothing about it.

If this was bound to happen in Tomoeda, I would sit quiet and watch how my guy friends would give one of heros and save us the damsel in distres, but I no longer sit quiet when my friends are bullied in fact I got my self into some nasty fights in a bar fending for my friends and me, stupid drunkers, and last night it was my last fight in Egypt, I really gonna miss them.

Now I can say I have a wide variety of friends, and we promise we wouldn't lost touch, although i think that will be kind of impossible. We promise write to each other one a month, and do some sort of joint letter, one will sent to another he will had, and sent to another, until it go back to the first one. Although we were all her friends I had a connection with the boy that teach her chinese, we immediately liked each other and became penpal with one of his chinese best friend, infact I had now three bestfriends and I still think of Xiao has my sweet heart.

Let me tell you a little about my best friend and sweet heart.

Tomoyo that is the name of my best friend, she wasn't only that she was also my cousin, it was like a sister to me, he would always be seen together. We play with each other since the time we could play. She knew everything about me and she was the first one to know that I feel in love with Xiao Lang. She help me everytime I need it, without even I need to ask for it. In her last letter she said _"Dear Sakura, it has been eight long years since we last saw wach other, being away from you it is hard, but I can work it. Although I miss you I'm not tyhe one that miss you the most. Syaoran is the one who missed you, he isn't the same since you left... He misses you everyday of his life. There isn't a single dy he doesn't talk about you. You are the main subject 24/7 since you left. Please comeback soon..."_.

Xiao Lang was my first and only sweet heart. He was the sweetest boy I've evr met. I met him when we were only 4. He was my hero, my knight in a shining armour and I was his damsel in distress. I bet you are curious how four year olds are so important in each other lives. Ain't you?

Since the begin of kindergarden and after school activities I was bullied not because I was some weird kid or something, but because I was too cheerful and I tried to make everyone's day pleasant.

Flashback 

"_Tomoyo, let's catch some pretty flowers?" – I asked _

"_HAI!" – replied a smiling Tomoyo._

"_Onii-chan..." – we both yelled at the same time. But our older brothers didn't heard them 'cause they were to focu on their soccer game._

"_Forget about them... Lets look for flowers!"_

"_Okay... Kura!" – we begun to catch some flowers._

"_Oh look who we have here... if it isn't miss cheerfulnes!" – said a who begun to chuckle and that was followed by some loud snickers from his cronies._

"_Leave her alone..." – said Tomoyo putting herself in front of Sakura_

"_Get out of the way Daidoudjii!" – said one of the cronies and push her of the way._

"_Stop smiling!" – said Ryotchi, he was the first one to talk we had black hair and icy blue eyes._

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because I say so..."_

"_But I don't want to..." – I begum to whimper a little but she didn't stop smiling. He push her to the ground making her white dress get stains all over the place. I rubbed my eyes to take the tears away from them, but I couldn't, however I kept on smiling, like nothing has happen._

"_Hey what are you doing?" – said a boy with unruly chestnut hair and fiery amber eyes. He put himself on the middle and help me getting up._

"_Who do you think you are to ruin our fun!" – saked Ryotchi_

"_My name is Xiao Lang Li!" – he said avoiding a push Ryotchi was going to give him – "you should be really ashamed bullying a pretty girl with such a sweet smile!" – I blushed_

_Ryotchi and his cronies tried to hit him but he simply avoid him making they trip and fall flat on their face, they begun to cry and run away._

"_I'll get you for this Kinomoto!" – he said while running to his home._

"_Hey, stop crying tear don't suit you!" – he said giving her his hanky to clean her tears – "See much better..."_

"_Thank you for saving me..." – she gave him her best smile. That smile warmed his heart, and his eyes became even more softer._

"_It was my pleasure, my name is Xiao Lang Li"_

"_Mine is Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my cousin Tomoyo Daidoujii! Thank you so much Li!"_

"_Call me Xiao Lang. And you are welcome!"_

"_Thank you Xiao Lang, and please call me Sakura. Here..." – she gave him one of the flowers she catched the only one that wasn't dirty or destroyed after Riotchy push – "You were great by the way..."_

End of flashback 

He saved me many other times. After that day I found out he was new in town and the best thing was that he went to our kindergarden and the first thing he said was that I was his girl and nobody was to messed with me anymore. Some kids didn't take him seriously so they had to face him, he was always there for me. He also taught me self defense tecnics That I improve ing Egypt.

When my mother died he was the one that stayed with me conforting me for my loss. He stayed all day and night. Tomoyo was with her mother at the hospital conforting her for the loss of her sister.

Xiao Lang slept that night in my house so I wouldn't felt lonely. That was the moment I knew for sure what I felt for him was more than a friendship and puppy love.

I don't know when he begun to like or even love me, but my feelings for him since that day begun to increase. I would blush everytime he was near or when he payed attention to me.

After 2 years, I was at the time 8 years and he 9, in fact, it was on his birthday that he told me he loved. It was the happiest day in my life.

We were consider the most Kawaii couple. And then I had to leave him in Japan and go to Egypt with my dad.

We write to each other since then, long letters, notes, onl a word, depending on our mood.

They both are popular, but they keep on write me letters. He is still in love with me well that is what he says in his letters.

In his last letter made me cry, in fact there were stains in the papper before I read it. I bet he was crying when he wrote it.

What made me cry was: _"A day doesn't go by without me thinking about you, since your last letter I think about you every hour, the day isn't long enough to say how many times you are in my heart or in mymind. I know you want me to be true to you and although many girls in school want to date me I can't bring my self to do it. You are the only own that my heart seek for, the only one that can confort me, and the one my sould waits to be finally completed once again. Youa rae the only one whose lips I want to kiss forever._

_I miss you so much, I'm not the same. My heart only beats for you. I wish you could come back for me. Please come back._

_Believe me when I tell you that I love you and I always will, that you are the one for me, the only one._

_Love_

Syoaran" 

So after a lot of thinking and my father dig had finhised two months ago, we decided to come back.

I keep contact with them, I notice through the years the change in one way, it was almost unnoticeable, if I was the same Sakura I wouldn't have notice. But I didn't think much about it they had also grown up through the years, I knew they were still popular and they love being the center of attention, I understand them but in fact I could care less about that anymore. Although I understand them that doesn't mean I know how they are behind the letters I really don't know how to act in front of them, no that I know what I don't know is what to expect of them.

Before I told my father I would like to come back I had send them one telling them I would surprised them soon, I didn't told them how though. They don't know I'm coming back home.

"Miss I notice you were lost in your own thoughts..." – said an airhostess – "We will be landing in a few moments please put your seat belt."

"Thank you..."

I guess this is it...

End of POV

"I'm back..."

**N.a: So what do you think about my new story... Should I continue it...?**

**What do you think will be happen next when she will see then and her brother for the first time after so many years has passed?**

**Please review...**

**Musette**


	2. Changings! 1st Day! Pain!

First thing first, I want to ask forgiveness to my readers that read this story and Business Relation, I said to some of them that the new chapter of Business relations would come out this weekend but something come in the way and I didn't had time to write nothing about it, so please forgive me because of that.

Now I love my readers that review thank you so much.

Star Fata – thank you for reviewing, and I hope you keep on R&R

Sakura evil twin of Sango – Sorry for not updating sooner, hope you like the chapter.

dgzgtfan2004 – of course Sakura and Syaoran FOREVER, I wouldn't have it any other way, but first they will have to go through a lot.

Rubygilr922000 – my friend, that encouraged me to written this story and to keep going. Thank you for reviewing it. And of course I would use your name after all if it wasn't for you I probably would never get it out.

Previous on I'd rather have you:

_**Before I told my father I would like to come back I had send them one telling them I would surprised them soon, I didn't told them how though. They don't know I'm coming back home. **_

"_**Miss I notice you were lost in your own thoughts..." – said an airhostess – "We will be landing in a few moments please put your seat belt."**_

"_**Thank you..."**_

_**I guess this is it...**_

_**End of POV**_

"_**I'm back..."**_

2- Changings! 1st day! Pain!

(Part One)

Sakura and her father got their luggage and left to the arrivals, where they didn't expect to find anyone waiting for them. But for their surprised there stood Toya. They weren't expecting seeing him so soon. It has been eight years since the last saw each other. So it is only natural that he only notice his father and keep looking for Sakura.

"FINALLY. I thought you would never come back to Japan!" – said Toya while embracing his father. He continue to look around trying to spot Sakura – "So where is the squirt?"

"I can't believ you don't recognise your own sister. It has been only eight years!" – said their father slightly disappointed with his son. He was expecting everyone to do that, but not him, not Toya. _"Well I guess Sakura was right he is baka..."_ – he thought.

"Seriously where is she?"

"I'm over here!" – she said slightly annoyed but happy at the same time, 'cause he didn't recognise her. He eyed the girl, from where the voice came, head to toe twice. She did resemble his sister.

"You can't be my baby sister... The squirt... can you?" – he aske looking once more at her and then hugged her.

"Toya...(cough)I can't... (cough) breath!!!"

"Sorry..." – he said – "Now explain this awful change on you!" – he demanded escorting them to his car.

"Why don't you like your sister new look?" – their father asked. He was proud of his daughter and how much she grew in those years. _"He doesn't know half of the changes... He will kill me when he found out..." – _her father thought.

"It isn't that... is just..."

"I look different from all the other girl... But guess what I don't care about that! And I won't change for nothing." – she said, she gave an apologelic look to her father, he nodded and she took of her jacket.

"What in the hell name is that!"

"This is my new look..."

"But you are so weird with that hair and what clothes are those. And is that a piercing and a tattoo?" – he said terrified with the change his sister went through – "It is okay squirt, now I'm here everything will be fine..."

"Stop that. I did this because I want to, not because I force to. AND yes it is a tattoo a PERMANENT one. It is symbolic. It means Good Luck and happiness..."

"DAD... how could you let her do such thing?" – Toya asked outraged

"Oh... it was very simple. She changed. She deserved doing what she want. She stayed away from eight years and helped me a lot. She learn new things. And Toya you won't do nothing about that and you will respect your sister wishes!!! Every single one. Without arguing or jeopardizing anything for her!"

"Wishes? What wishes? Did you tell Tomoyo and the brat you are back?"

"No, and tyhat is one of the thing you won't say. You can't tell Yukito we are back... Well that I'm back!"

"Why not!"

"Because I don't want to! I want to see some things first. For them populariry is everything for me that isn't enough. I don't care about it..."

"I don't understand what happen to you. But I guess you aren't a squirt anymore!"

"You got that right... Another thing is after dad leaves in two months you won't come back regularly. You will keep your life like it was before we came back. You'll leave me alone to live my life peacefully!"

"Dad what is she talking about?" – he asked walking inside their house after eight years.

"I'll begin another dig in two months and she will live alone until I cam back..."

"But she can live with me... I can take care of her..."

"Toya no. I want to live alone. I don't need any one to take care of me. And I won't take no for an answer." – she said firmly

"Fine... Well if you don't need me anymore... or don't have any more wishes I'll leave! Bye! And squirt although I won't be showing up to check on you that doesn't mean I won't be calling to see what you are up to and you better pick up the phone..." – he said.

"Bye!" – they said, and he left them.

"Sakura today is to late for starting talking about what we are going to do. But for tonight we wil satrt unpacking, and tomorrow we will decide what to do!"

"Okay!"

Sakura POV

It is amazing how time went by everything is still the same. I bet nothing has changed. Well at least what I saw so far prove me right. It is like this city froze in time since the day I left.

It is small with the smae people, the same stores, nothing really changed, well I did changed. Maybe I was expecting to much of it. Maybe I was expecting major changings like it happened to me.

I guess this will be more difficult than I first thought...

End of POV

Ring... Ring...

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello this is Sakura..."

"_hi..." – said a voice from the other side – "How was your trip?"_

"Perfect... just perfect!"

"_And how are things there?"_

"E! This city stopped in time, they aren't ready for me!"

"_Hey, take it easy. It cannot be that bad!"_

"Believe me it is!" My brother didn't recognise me and almost had a fit when he sawe the piercing and the tattoo!"

"_I bet you were mean to him!"_

"Now I was mysel. I no longer go around the bush to say what is true and what I'm thinking!!"

"_Yep... that is my Kari"_

"Who did you think it was? My dead mother?"

"_I don't know... I thought you would change as soon as you got there!"_

"Nope, still lil old me. And what about you. In a week you'll be going back Hong Kong or is it London first? And then to where? How will everything be with you?"

"_First is to London and the next one is a surprise. They won't notice me much. London is a big city!"_

"I guess you are right!"

"_Changing the subject. Are you still going through with what you told me?"_

"Yep and don't forget before you enter..."

"_The plane I'll send your letters. But are you sure about this?"_

"Yes, I need to see if what they say the letters is true. You read them. You what they said in the letters. I want to believe them, specially him!"

"_But you believe them, don't you?"_

"yeah, but tehre is that thing about they being popular and the difference in the letters, when it is to express their feelings and missing they are like me, but then talking about school and their fiends..."

"_I know it was like they were best, conceived that is what I would call them!"_

"See you understand me, I need to see what they are before revealing myself to them. See if the are worth it..."

"_If you are sure, i support your decision. Nad when your dad will come to the next dig. What will you gonna to do?"_

"I'll be staying here. I'll rent a flat!"

"_Good, I knew it your dad wouldn't mind doing that! And how many divisions will it have?"_

"Probably 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living rooma na three balconies!"

"_Three? Why three?"_

"I don't know it is just a feeling I have. Like the ones I have lately. I don't know how or why, though! What are you laughing at?"

"_You should know by now, not to question your gut feelings. Don't you?"_

"Yep, but what do you think I'll be needing to extra rooms for?"

"_I don't know probably for one unexpected guest and a friend in need..."_

"What you mean by that?"

"_Nothing I was just guessing! There is no need for you to get mad!"_

"I'm not bad, but when you guess, you are normally correct!"

"_Hey you can't blame me for that!"_

"No I can't but I wish I could!" – she giggle

"_Well now I'll leave you alone to lax from your trip and for the day you'll have tomorrow!!"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Simply that you are not going to stay closed at home. You want to cause sensation. Isn't that right?"_

"Yes and no!"

"_Come again?"_

"I won't be indoor but I don't want to attract attention to me"

"_Oh, I see... I'll call you when I get back to London. Bye Kari!"_

"Bye E!"

As soon as she got off the phone she feel asleep. She really was tired. Tomorrow is going to be a very long and frustating day...

Next day

Sakura it is time for you to wake up!" – said her father

"Hum... mmmmm... Do... I have to?" – seh asked rubbing th sleep of her eyes.

"Yes!"

"But is still so early!" – she said looking at the clock it said 8:30 a.m

"Come on Sakura we need to talk!"

"About what?" – she half asked half whined from her bed covers

"Get up and come see!" – her father said leaving her room.

"Fine! I?m coming... Geezhe could have given more five minutes... it wouldn't kill him..." – she grumble while getting up

She took a quick shower, and dressed a pink tunic and one of her sandals. She ler her hair like it was. With braids all let down that reached her waist line, almost near her butt.

"I'm here..." – she said walking into the living room – "What did you want to talk about?"

"About you and what are you going to do now that you are back!"

"I was thinking keeping translanting ancient texts for your digs and preparing myself to college!"

"Ok... But for you to do that, you have to attend Seijuu high School!"

"But... but... why?"

"Because you will not stay at home avoiding Xiao Lang and Tomoyo. You talked about them in Egypt for the last eight years, all you friends knew about them!"

"I'm not avoiding them..." – she argue back

"But you will still go to school. Even if you already know what they are teaching. So you don't get to lazy and when you'll enter college!" – her father said showing he will not change his mind.

"Fine I'll go, but not has Sakura Kinomoto and..."

"But that is your name..."

"I know, but people still remember and are expecting the Sakura Kinomoto who couldn't fend for herself, and not the Sakura Kinomoto that got herself in some nasty fights and that doesn't look down at no one!"

"So under what name will you attend to school?2 – her father asked

"I'll be attending as Karza Amanya, like I was known in Egypt..."

"But there you were also a Kinomoto!"

"I know that. I love my name, i really do. But id on't want people to know I'm back. And you alreay knew that!"

"Yes, I did. But I never knew you were serious about it!" – he said worriedly, he was feeling that something will go wrong – "But if that is what you want I'll respect that. However you continue on studying and having good grades like you did so far!"

"Ok... Is that all you wanted to tell me about?"

"No, it is about your flat, the one you will be living alone..."

"What about it?"

"I know you want a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, kitchen, living room and 3 balconies in each room. I know you wanted to seek for it yourself but today when I went to my morning jog, I saw one that has everything you want. So do you want to check it out?"

"REALY?" – she squealed and embraced her father

"Yes, but if you want to see others..."

"Thank you so much daddy... Can we go see it... Can we?" – she asked excited pulling up her father from the couch.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes daddy... Thank you... thank you!"

"Okay you can go now... and you in the afternoon..."

"Will go and sign in to go to that school!" – she let go a sigh

"Okay lets go."

They went out of the house and begun walking towards the apartment building where her father discovered a flat for her. They walk through the streetys and many people gave them odd looks because of their looks.

They walked through Penguin Park and started to talk once again.

"How will you manage to work with everyone looking at you without saying anything back?" – her father asked

"Simply I don't care if they are looking... Look..." – she said gesturing at her – "This is me and I won't change for nothing at all..."

"My girl grew up... Your mother would be so proud if she was here..."

"Wherever she is right now, I bet she is!"

"You know, sometimes I think it was a mistake taking you to Egypt, removing you from the place you called home and take you to a place where I didn't know if you'd fit in! But then it is times like this that I know that I did the right thing!"

"Dad, I would never wish for these past eight years be any different! I love evrything I learned and everyfriend I've made. Even if I don't fit in anymore, I don't care I learn more and that, nobody can take away from me!"

"You are welcome, but lets go. You remeber every place in Tomoeda right?"

"Yes, how could I've forget, specially since the city didn't change. This is the park where Moyo and I used to play, this is the park where I met Xiao Lang for the first time!"

"You know it was also here I met your mother..."

"Really?"

"Yes, come on! The building isn't far from here!"

After walking another 10 minutes they entered a flat complex, by the lift door there was an estate agent who was in charge to sell that flat.

"I'm guessing you liked the flat Mr. Kinomoto?"

"Yes, i did. But the flat isn't my call. Let me introduce to you my daughter Sakura Kinomoto also known as Karza Amanya, in fact the contract we will sign it will be under that name!"

"So this young miss, is the one that is going to decide. Well nice to meet. Let me show you the flat."

They entered the lift and got out on the sixth floor. In there, there were only 2 apartmenets. Apartment A and apartment B. They headed to the A.

"Here it is. Come in!"

"Thank you!"

"Your father told me you had specific request and that this is what I have like that, with only a differnce."

"I can see..." – Sakura said walking around the flat she saw the bedrooms, the balconies, the bathrooms, the living room, the kitchen but there was an extra. A library/training room – "So this is what is different for my requests?"

"Yes... That and the extr balcony outside the living room. So what do you think?"

"I don't know, it need to be furnitutred, it need to be clean and I need to give it my personal touvh, if I keep it. The extra spaces are fabulous..."

"But..."

"But I need to know more. Not about the previous owners, but about my neigbour!"

"Well he is quiet, he used to live in a mansion, but then decided to move in with his butler. I can't tell you more 'cause I really don't know. So will you take it!" – the lady was unsure on how to avt towards her, only with her neighbour she felt like this. _"Teenage this days, are so intimidating..."_

"Yes she is..."

"But dad..."

"Stop making the lady anxious with your excrutiating details about everything!"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, can you have the contract ready for when?"

"Today. At two o'clock!"

"But wjhat about the buying and all that burocracy?"

"Your granfather and I took care about it. This flat belong to him, so it will only chnage names. And since I call him telling himwhat you were up to. Don't worry he won't tell her, in fact he said _"It will be good for Tomoyo"_ – he whispered the last part in her ear.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you this afternoon to sign the contract?"

"Yes. Your grandfather will also be there!" – she left the keys with Sakura and left.

"Thank you daddy!!!!"

"Don't thank me now, you still have to go and buy furniture for your first flat..." – he said – "Shall we go?"

"Now? You meant it?"

"Of course I did. I know you want to stay with me, but you need to begin working on your flat now, or you will never have it ready, and also you'll have to try live alone if you want to be known has Karza!"

"I guess you are right!"

"So what do you want to buy first? I know you brought some furniture from Egypte..."

"Yes. I brought xcarpets and some statues. But I need the essentials."

"I figure that much, so we will go to your granpa's shop."

"Which one?"

"The one in Dunes Avenue!"

"Oh... I bet he is there. Isn't he?"

"Yep. In fact the shop will be open only for us, with your granpa to help us!"

"Really?" – her dad nodded – "Let's go then!!"

She grabbed her father hand and drag him all the way to the shop as faster as she managed. She knew she was acting like a child, but she couldn't help it. She missed her grandpa to much and he was going to close one of his shops only for her, that was something great.

"Sakura, calm down..." – said her father chuckling slightly.

"But I want to go there quickly..." – she pouted

"I know that. You want to be there so fast that you didn't noticed that we are here already!"

"Hehe! Sorry about that!" – she said stopping on her tracks and walking to the door. She was hiperventilating.

"Sakura... Calm down... Breathe honey..."

"Is that my spring flower..." – said a voice behind them.

**N.a: Dundun... So who does that voice belongs to?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I know it is a little small compared to my other fics but I had no time to write more...**

**Sorry about that...**

**I hope you read and review...**


	3. Author note

Author Note:

I know I Promise to write aanother chapter sooner but it was impossible for me, I know I left you all in a cliffie, and I already have the rest of the chapter written on paper, it is just that I don't have time to pass it to my computer and to post it online... So please forgive for that...

As soon as I find the time to do that I will...


	4. Changins! 1 st Day! Pain! second part

Mischievous girl – I'm glad you like it, and you won't believe what will be happening in this story... I'm the writer and sometimes I scare myself with what I'll make evryone go through... All I can say is that it is fun situation and other times a little sad... But that is how real life is...

Weary Soulsearcher – Thank you for pointing my mistakes, that way I can improve, about the voice I can't tell you that... I would be spoiling your fun... All I can tell you is that Syaoran will appear in this chapter... I'm so glad you are enjoying it...

Rayoshi Yazuki – I'm so happy you like it...

Kimacademy – Thank you so much for your words, they gave confidence to keep on writting my story... But btween you and me she isn't a squirt anymore, Toya just can't stop that name calling towards his siter, it is the way he show her his love, but I don't think we are going to see much of him...

PoisonedxLove – Glad you do...

Circe Thantos – Sorry for taking so long...

Fhsdfjh – So I guess you didn't forgive me because I took too long to update... Yes two of her friends are coming back... Sorry for the suspense...

Sakura evil twin of Sango – Yes she is tough, she needs to be for everything she will face from the moment she enters that highschool for the first time, because if she isn't she will suffer...

Rubygirl922000 – I sorry about not reviewing but you know how I've been short on time... Don't worry verytime i have a little time I'll do it...

KIKI Blossom – Well I kind of did the same but it isn't because I'm being lazy, I really don't have the time...

I know I don't have any excuses to delay so much this chapter coming up, but I had other projects to work one besides school, work, in fact this chapter is written for a long time, I jut didn't had the time to sit down and write it. So I'm sorry if it took me so long...

3- Changings! 1st Day! Pain!

Part two 

"Is that my littel spring flower?" – asked her grandfather

"GRANDPA!" – she screamed and run to his arms – "I missed you so much!"

"Oh... You ain't so little anymore... But you are still my spring flower..."

"Oh... And nope i ain't little anymore!"

"You grow and are more beautiful... You finally decided to come home, and now you are buying... Well I'm giving it to you the furniture..."

"Grandpa... You can't..."

"Now... Now you aren't going to stop me from spoiling one of my grandchildren. Specially one I don't see for so long...!"

"Okay... But all I wanted was to see you!"

"And now you have seen me. Lwts choose the furniture, since you already have the flat!"

"And thank you for giving it to me. I thought Tomoyo would want it to herself!"

"She did but she didn't gave me anyvalid reasons for it, and I have been saving that flat for you!" – he said – "So shall we go choose the furniture?"

"Yes!"

She followed her instinct like her friend E told her to.

She choose three single beds, but the bed sheets were different, they were red, blue and pink, she choose nightstands and chandelier that matched. She also chosed a desk, a chair and a sofa. She also chosed different types of cushions, and bed covers.

She chosed a kitchen table, and for the living room a couch, a coffe table, two bookcases and some picture frames.

The curtains were all the same type, japanese in different colours and styles. In the living room they were white and beige, in the bed rooms it was pink with osiris eyes stamped in white, blues with yellow stars and red with black moons. (n.a: I probably forgot something but later, I'll added it so bare with me. If you think it misses something please tell me)

"Thank you so much for everything grandpa!"

"You welcome... But this isn't all I have a surprise for you..."

"What?"

"You'll see it later, don't worry. Now shall we go for lunch?"

"Sure. Dad?"

"Sorry sweetie but I need to go to the unniversity, to resolve some issues from this dig and for the other!"

"You are thinking about quitting?" – asked her grandpa.

"Yes, although I was away in a dig for about 8 years I'm still consider a teacher, but I don't think that is right!"

"If you put it that way. It make sense! But what are you going to do next?"

"I have offers in another digs, some in Egypt, others in Japan, China, Portugal..."

"China?" – asked Sakura

"Yes it is for the most poweful Clan, they want me. I didn't understand why me. They are willing to wait for me!"

"And will you do it?"

"Yes, but now it isn't time for talking about it. Now have fun with your grandpa. And don't worry about a thing. Worry only about your life. Okay?"

"Fine... Bye daddy!"

They went through differents ways. Her father to the unniversity and her and her garndfather went to a restauran near her new flat so she can be there on time to sign the contract.

"So spring blossom tell me why your cousin can't know you are back?" – he asked taking a seat.

"Because I want to see something first. I want to be sure about a simple detail"

"I understand you, but now thatn you are back how it feel to be home and the possibility to be again popular?"

"I don't know 'cause I'm not popular!"

"You are not? How came? Ypu were the most beautiful girl and you still are!"

"Simply because I don't want to be. I don't care about popularity and status anymore. This happened because when I was awy for 8 years that didn't really matter. Now I prefer being myself!"

"Finally one of my grandchildren can think with his head on their shoulders!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was hopingone of you would be like Nadeshiko, that one of you could see through the veil society put on you, so you can see what it really matters. And only you Sakura of the four could do it. You are just like your mother!"

"Thank you grandpa... I can lose so much with what I am about to do, but after seeing who I really am, and that being popular doesn't mean not having friends, in fact you can see who your true friends are. I can't go back now!"

"I'm glad, you can't. You are so much stronger than people would have thought. But you must promise me you go easy on them, I'll help you with everything you need but you can't be too tough."

"Thank you and I won't, it would br fair to them, I'll be only me..."

"You'll go to their school?"

"Yes but has Karza Amanya!"

"Come again?"

"That was how they used to call me in Egypt. I don't want them to find out that I'm back. At least not for now!"

"I see you want to see what you become..."

"Something like that..." – she said with a mischievious grin.

"I don't if this Sakura will be good for them, well but they need a reality check!"

"I don't know anything about that!"

"Well lets get going you need to sign the contract and then enlistin Seijuu highschool. Too bad I can't take you to the beneficence ball next week you are the only one that can make them less boring!"

"If you want I'll go has a waitress, and try to make it easy for you!"

"No Sakura Amanya Kinomoy«to you won't do such a thing. You are one of my heirs, and you can't work likr that!"

"You know it wouldn't be the first time!"

"You can't be serious?"

"Yes I am! I wroked for a local pub with a friend in Cairo!"

"Nonetheless you are in Tomoeda. Please promise you won't take jobs like that!"

"I can't promise you that. I won't you or my father take care of me if I can do it myself! But I can promise I'll work in decent places and won't do anything degrading to my image!" – she said seriously.

"But..."

"Being a waitress it isn't a degrading job. Don't worry!" – they were walking towards the flat.

"I would prefer looking after you, but I can see I won't change your mind!"

"You are right!"

"Here you are... oh... Hello Mr. Amanya I didn't knew you knew this young lady" – aid the sales lady.

"I would give a flat to a stranger... I don't think so- And you won't say word to any of my relatives. If the word got out I'll have your head..." – he said.

"Sorry sir... I didn't know the miss..."

"Stop right there. He is my grandfather!"

"Sorry well... Lets sign thsi shall we?"

"Yes!"

She read the contract, that was odd for the agent, 'cause it belong to her grandfather, but to him was just her being carefulllike he always taught her to be.

She received her keys and the agent left them alone, she saw once again the apartment seeing what would need to be fixed like the colour of the walls and how she could display the furniture.

"What else do you need?"

"Nothing!"

"I won't support it afterwards, but this apartment is my welcomeback present for you. And if you don't tell me how you wnat it I can't do nothing about it. So how will it be?"

"Fine, I'll design everything so you can sedn the painters but the last touch will be mine."

"Don't you prefer painting yourself?"

"You don't mind? Really?"

"No but I need to know only what you need!"

"Thank you so much!"

She gave him a list of the supplies she would need! Not only for painting, but also for cleaning, and after that the only thing that will miss was the furniture.

"So this all you need?"

"Yes that is all!"

"Okay I'll have everything send it here tomorrow..."

"Thank you!"

"But one things will be easier to find, the red and the pink paint, the blue will only come in a week or so..."

"Don't worry for now I only need the pink for my room, and ther ed for one of the guest rooms."

"Okay, so lets go... You have to take care of other business!"

"I do?"

"Yes, school!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. And if you need anything talk to the principal and call me, I'll talk to him over the phone!"

"Okay... Bye grandpa!" – she kissed her grandfather goodbye, and left to the highschool.

Sakura POV

My grandpa is the best. He helped me so much. But then he had to remember me that I had to go to school. I don't know why but I'm dreading going there. I have a gut feeling that something will happen something I won't like!

"Maybe you shouldn't go ahead with the plan!"

Here you go again... My conscience. I will go ahead with it even if that means wrecking everything there was always granted to me, to them. I need to know.

Damm I arrive here really fast!

End of POV

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the students, specially the male students eyeing her from head to toe, well even if she noticed she wouldn't care about it.

"_It is time!" – _she told herself.

She walked through the gates, and then through the yard until she got to the school doors. She hesitate a little to push the door open, but she gather all her strengh and she opened, if she was brave enough to fight 2 drunk men in Egypt that could kill her any moment during the fight, it wouldn't be a stupid school and a stupid student body that would intimidate her.

She went directly to the admission office (n.a: don't kill me I don't know how it is called the place where you go in the school to apply for it)

"Good afternoon may I help you miss?"

"Amanya, Karza Amanya. Ad yes you may I would like to know if there are any vacant position for your senior year?"

"We have some in fact. Why?"

"I would like to finish my highschool year in this school! Here are all my pappers!"

"Okay... Hum... In here it says your name is..."

"I know what it says but I'll attending has Karza Amanya!"

"But that can't be!"

"Yes it can!"

"But!"

"What seems to be the problem?" – asked someone behind Sakura.

"Nothing Mr. Tsukishiro" – the lady told the men behind her – "It is just a misunderstanding with a new student."

"What is it about?"

"Well it is quite simple, I assume you are the headmaster?"

"Yes I am!"

"I came from Egypt and I want to attend this highschool but there are some small problems!"

"And they are?" – she showed him her pappers – "Mrs Price, I'll take care of this, and not a word about her to anyone. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" – she gave him the pappers for her to enlist the school.

"Folllow me!" – he instructed her.

Headmaster office

"So miss Kinomoto is a pleasure to finally meet the last one of Mr. Amanya heirs. What can I do for you?"

"You already know I want to attend the senior year in this school!"

"So what was the problem with Mrs. Price?"

"The proble is quite simple I don't anyone to know that I'm back. I don't want to anyone know me has Sakura Kinomoto but has Karza Amanya!"

"But that is impossible!"

"No it isn't. Before I left to Egypt my school records were under the name has Sakura Amanya Kinomoto, in Egypt they are has Karza/SAkura Amanya Kinomoto. You see I'm already graduated from highschool last month!"

"You are?"

"Yes..."

"So why are attending the last semester of senior year?"

"I want to go to Toudai, the best college in Japan, and for that I need to be at ease with the way you teach in here. For me I'd only do the exams to go to college but my father want me to attend school so I don't loose balance in the studies..."

"You need to be an excellent student to manage to have this marks, but you are like an exchange student, don't worry about a thing you can attend the senior year under the name has Karza Kinomoto, an exchange student from Egypt. as long as you help bringing the school to higher standarts..."

"Thank you..."

"You welcome you'll begin tomorrow!"

"Already?"

"Yes, you see in Japan we don't wasre time. You can go and get your uniform!"

"Come again?"

"In this school we wear uniform..."

"Sorry but I won't use such a thing! I refuse to use something that its only purpose is to make all the students look the same, to try and avoid popularity ranks, but this faills miserably ding so. For 8 years I didn't use them and I won't start doing it now...!"

"But it is necessary!"

"I told you I won't use it!"

"But..."

"_I promise myself I wouldn't resort to my grandfather!" – _she thought to herself

"But you have to wear an uniform!"

"Wanna bet. I will never wear a thing that destroy our own individuality. I will not be another pone of the lambs you have in this school!"

"I can see you won't, very well, since you defended so vehemently your position you don't have to use it. But be aware you'll be for now the only student not to wear it, please don't start a revolution!"

"Don't worry I won't!"

"But if I open an exception to you, for the others I'll have to open it too But I only will do it if they give valid reasons!"

"I don't care about it... but you must do has you want to!"

"I think your attendance in this last semester will be interesting!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just that you need to prepare yourself for your first day tomorrow. Tomorrow you'll have to go and meet Mrs Price to know what is your class, your timetable, your locker and what books you need!"

"Thank you!"

"Remember make this school proud!"

"I'll do my best!" – she said and then left the office.

"I can see that a storm is coming, Miss Sakura will definetively shock every student specially the popular crowd. I can't wait for tomorrow."

Outside the Hedmaster office

Sakura was walking down the main hall, when she saw a very familiar unruly chocolate hair and waist lengh ravn hair, but they wern't alone. When she saw him her heart begun to beat faster and skiping some beats. Her hands begun to be slightly wet. She was nervous.

Sakura POV

Calm down, he is handsome, more that he already was, but now it isn't the time to be like this. Now you ain't Sakura Kinomoto, the girlfriend of Xiao Lang Li, but Karza Amanya, the student that will shock every single one of the students, you are now an exchange student from Egypt. A rebel student.

I need to be calm, breath slowly, nice and easy. Now that I'm clamer let me see what they are up to.

End of POV

Sakura walked slowly to see what they were still doing in there since classes are over about a hour ago. And then it happen, her whole world went down the drain, her world was shattered into tiny pieces.

He was flirting with a girl, with another girl, and he said in his letter that they were the ones who flirt with him. She was seeing the other way around, and she wasn'r blind or seeing things.

"_That liar... that bastard!" – _she muttured to herself

"Syaoran..." – she heard the girl saying battering her eyelashes with to much energy making her look a easy kind of girl (n.a: slut) using also an over sweet voie trying to make it sound like a moan.

"_Syaoran? Since when he adopted his Japanese nama, negleting his true name?"_ – she asked herself. If Sakura wasn't only looking to Syaoran and Tmoyo she would have recognise that annoying voice.

"You two make such a Kawaii couple... How come two never went out on a date?" – Tomoyo asked excited.

"Because..." – begun the other girl but was interrupted by a gush of wind passing by them. Tomoyo and Syaoran saw a glimpse of auburn hair, he smell cherry blossoms and straberries, but decided to ignore it, thinking it was only their imagination.

Sakura POV

They lied to me... That bastards lied to me... They don't deserve my tears, neither do I deserve such pain. How could they do that to me. I thought Tomoyo was my bestfriend and that he truly did loved me.

I guess I was wrong. I guess they were just playing with little old naive Sakura Kinomoto that is still in Egypt.

I won't tel them that I'm back. I'll go forward with my plan. But now knowing what scumbag they really are my onjective is another one.

I'll Karza Amanya and I'll not be a weakling, I'll be strong and find the truth behind their words.

"_That is a good girl. Don't jmp into conclusion. Make everything clear. And then decide what you want to do."_

But first I'll call him. And ask him to send the letters earlier then I wanted. To send them through FedEx, let's spice things up. Let see if they really care about little old me.

End of POV

Sakura cried all the way back home and only calmed down a little when she went to her room after 20 minutes she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"E!"

"_What Kari?"_

"Can you send the letter through FedEx today?"

"_Sure. But what is the rush?"_

"I saw something I didn't like it!"

"_Like what?" – the person on the other line asked worried._

"Like **he** flirting with a girl and **she** approving it, something like that!"

"_Oh Kari, how are you feeling?"_

"How do you expect I'm feeling."

"_Like crap!"_

"That is putting in a way, let me tell you more detailed, my heart is more shattered than it ever was and it hurts so damm much I want to take it out. Does that clarify it!"

"_I guess you are not alright! But be strong. And my surprise will arrive early. One will be within one to two weeks the other maybe will take three weeks. Okay?"_

"Okay, but only for you. Thank you... I can't wait to my surprises..."

"_Then have your house ready... Bye..."_

"Bye..."

She got of her phone and lay down on her bed thinking what has happen to her in the last eight years and specially about she witnessed just momnets ago. Although she said she was going to be be strong she cried, she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile

School entrance hall

"What was that?" – asked Tong

"Nothing just a gush of wind!" – said the girl Syaoran was flirting with

"Are you sure? I thought I saw someone." – said another girl.

"It is must unlikely, we are the only ones left. Right Tom?" – asked Syaoran

"Yep." – said Tomoyo – "But you were saying?"

"Oh yeah... We never went out on a date because he never asked me to one!"

"That is not true I did ask you out but you were already going out with Jim!"

"Well now I'm not... You can ask me!" – she said with a sexy voice to get his attention, she was also drawing circles on his uniform shirt, above his heart, he didn't like to be touched, well only by one person but she wasn't there, she was never there.

"No!" – he said colly.

"No? How can you say no to me after fliriting with me all day through the last few months?"

"Simply he didn't?" – said Tong.

"Yes he did!" – said one of her friends, the same one that saw Sakura, to their retreating backs.

"No you flirted with him for years, and he thought it was cruel leaving you doing it. And you said no to the first time he asked you out. You should have known that Syaoran doesn't ask twice the same girl. Specially if they are popular (cough) slut (cough)" – said Tomoyo

"You said we looked Kawaai together!"

"I don't remeber how many times I said that. Remember he is Syaoran. There is nobody that can have him. He is a player, you just have been played... Now go back to your boyfriend I think he is waiting for you!"

"You'll pay for this. But for now be aware of that! Lets go Kelly!" – she said sprinting by them.

"I think this "I think this time we exceed ourselves!" – said Tong – "But also that we were to cruel to her, she is after all the cheerleading captain squad and you the soccer captain you should get along1"

"I don't care about that... she will get over it. I'll see ya tomorrow. Don't worry about a thing!" – said Syaoran when they reached the bifurcation that lead to their homes. Each had to take a different path, well kind of, only Tong took a differnt, he was going to the right and Tomoyo and Syaoran were going through the left.

"See ya!" – said Tomoyo after a while.

"Tomoyo I think Tong was right, this time we went a little to far!"

"I agree with you, but your long face is because of what?"

"When you said we looked _"kawaii together"_, and then I swear I saw auburn hair floating through us and I smell her scent, when we felt that of wind. I think she would be ashamed and hurt if she saw us doing that!"

"I know, the kawaii was always for the both of you but then the word took other proportions, but kawaii couple is only you and her!!! I also saw that. But it is impossible that it was her. She would have told us that she had come back!"

Little did they that was exactly what she did.

"But she changed a little, don't you think that? In her letters and her rare phone calls I noticed she isn't the same!"

"You are giving that to much importance, she is Sakura, my best friends, the girl you love and the most popular girl in Tomoeda. And that will never change."

"Tom, I don't know but I think you are wrong about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know is just a feelin I have specially when I re-read her letters, she isn't the same"

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yes more than anyone can imagine. Every day that goes by I can't wait for her return, to see her emerald eyes, or her shoulder lengh, her sweet voice and her timid way of being. It's like I've been incomplete for the past 8 years!"

"So why do you flirt with all those girls and get their attention, even going on first dates?"

"The same reason you keep on saying that I look "kawaii together" with all of them. Status and popularity!"

"Touché... You are right... If she was here things would be much easier!"

"This is your stop!"

"We are here!"

"Yep..."

"See ya tomorrow..." – she said but he didn't left right away, he waited for her to check her mailbox, to see if there was a letter from Sakura, he touched his left wrist to calm his unsteady beating heart, where, he touched the bracelet she had gave him before she left. The bracelet wwas white god with a rectangular medal that had written "XL & SK 4EVER IN LUV"

They had this routine since she had left. If there was he would go straight home as faster as his strong legs could, so he could read her letter, and seeing it writen that she still love him. But if tehrre wasn't anything he would go to the bridge where he told her that he loved her for the first time, the place where she said it back and the place where they become a couple.

She shook he head and got into her house, he went to Penguin Park and then to the Bridge to stay all alone. When he was walking to there he looked ike a tired man, like he whole world was on her back, but it was his world a.ka. her. Sakura was his whole world, so he was tired of living in there without her, living in a place where everywhere he went there was a memory of her... After all the place was full of Sakura tress, her favourites.

Tomoyo POV

My name is Tomoyo Daidoudjii and I've lived in Tomoeda all of my life nothing has changed since I was born except for the fact that my bestfriend since the time we were born has changed to a differeent country. And for the last eight years she has ived in Egypt.

I only know what he told me in her letters. That she loved it there, she had new friends, and has helped her dad and the others on the dig, translating the inscritions.

I most tell you that the saddest day of my life it was only when she left but it was exactly one year later when I received a letter from her saying that her stay there was indeterminated, when I rread my expectation of having her come back were broken.

So instead of drowing mysel in grief, that was something she wouldn't want me to do. So I didn't, Iused my popuarity to get through everything.

Now everything is great. Syaoran and I are the most popular in highschool, everyone respet us, want to be our friends, even just the opportunity for us to talk to them or they just want to be us. I also want my popularity to be intact so when she cames back she can be once again the most popular girl in school.

The worst part is that I have to act like I did moments ago in school. I do that to maintain Syaoran's and mine popularity, the wrose part of being populars i that I have to pretend to like evry girl that try to get Syaoran's attention or that flirts with him. But he has the worse part he has to date them and flirt with them like they were Sakura. It is sick!!!

The funny part is the all the girls that flirt with him and then listen us talk about Sakura think he are taking about them. How wrong are they, they even think when he smiles, one of his rare smiles when she call us it is because they are passing by him. How stupid can they get!!!!!!

I miss her but he is the one who suffer the most in the last eight years. I lost count on how many ickets he bought to go to Egypt, but he never went. I really don't why he nver told me the reason for giving up. But I don't push the subject further!

I'm sure everything would be much easier and fun if she had nevr left or if she come back during the past years. But I'm even more sure our lifes wouls be happier and easier if she come back!!!!

I just wish she would come back! So everything would be alright!!!!

End of POV

Little did she know she was already back and iit was in deep pain. That everything instead of being easier in fact it wil be a ot more difficult... No the fun it would begin...

**N.a: so what do you think... Did you like it... I love writing it... In the ent chapter we will get to see the students reactions to Sakura's arrival...**

**Chapter teaser:**

"**Teacher you can't do that! That is Sakura seat!"**

"**Well she isn't here is she... so she will be sitted there"**

"**Don't worry when this Sakura person arrives I'll go to another sit!"**

**I'll see you guys then**

**Please review...**

**Pease read and review...**


	5. 1st day of school

Circe Thantos () – Thank you for reviewing, I hope you keep on reading!

Weary Soulsearcher – Thank you for reviewing it means a lot, I'm afraid I can only answer one of your questions; yes Tomoyo was saying that was Sakura's seat. And they don't any better but don't worry they'll learn. And only me and my editor knows who E is...it's a surprise!

Insideoutme – I don't mind harsh reviews, after all they will build my character and maybe I can improve my grammar and spelling, and computers have a spelling function but mine only corrects in portuguese, so I can't use the function for another language... I'll try to get better, but for now I have my new editor!

Frankii – You know it will be really long for her to appear after all she came back to shock everyone and see how her friends and boyfriend really are being since she gained some distance and she will have the golden opportunity... I can't wait to see what you will do to me when you read about the costumes I'll make her wear...

Sakura-Sweets – Thank you so much, and sorry if take too long, my life is a complete mess with college and everything so I have very little time to write these, they're all on paper but I have to type them and I don't have much time to do it, I'm afraid…So since I need to get my degree I've had to put the chapter on hold! I hope if I have any difficulties with Arabic, you can help me out…? And remember; revenge is a dish best served cold.

2 OVERLY obessed – Thank you for your support it means a lot to me.

HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7 – I can't wait to find out your opinion of Syaoran's reaction! I'm not sure when that's going to happen yet, though…It might be next chapter.

-BLOZZOMZ-WITTLE WOLF- Thanks for your review, Sakura's grateful too.

xEdited by Frankiix

Preview:

_I'm sure everything would be much easier if she had never left or if she come back during the past years. But I'm even more sure our lifes would be happier and easier if did she come back!!!!_

_I just wish she would come back! So everything would be alright!!!!_

_End of POV_

_Little did she know she was already back and was in deep pain. That everything instead of being easier in fact it wil be a lot more difficult... Now let the fun begin..._

3- 1st day of school

"_Sakura_!" Her father yelled from down stairs "It's time to go..."

"_Hoeee_! I'm late!" The birds in the trees flew away in agitation, something they hadn't done for eight years.

Sakura merely threw on the first clothes she could find, not caring what she looked like.

She ended up throwing on a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt with a _very_ low-cut and plenty of cleavage, and a short white skirt which reached half-way down her thigh at a push, and flat brown sandals with no heel, whose straps snaked up her calf in a _very_ suggestive way.

She grabbed her brown bag along with some notebooks, a pencil case, cell phone, wallet and her keys. She ran downstairs grabbing a piece of toast and her lunch box, kissing her father on the cheek along the way.

"Bye dad, when I get out of school I'll be going to my new flat so I can start fixing it up."

"Okay, have-" But she was already out the door.

She ran as fast as she could to school, cutting through the park on the way – truth be told, she missed these days.

"_Finally_!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she realised she had a spare 15 minutes til class.

Sakura POV

_Now I just have to get to the damn secretary's office._

I was aware of several sets of eyes upon me now.

With every step I took, my temper worsened, and even though I knew I couldn't blow my cover and react, I had a strange urge to scream 'It's me, it's Sakura!' and go back to my original pedestal, as though no time had passed.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The school secretary was currently staring at my clothes.

"I'm Karza Amanya and I'm here to pick up my schedule and books..."

"Oh, Miss Amanya, I have everything ready for you. Here are your books, lock key and schedule. I like the idea of you not wearing a uniform, but you are attracting attention to yourself…" She eyed the door behind me.

"Don't worry about me; I know how to defend myself for a bunch of stupid _hormonal_ teenagers..."

"I know you can take the students it is Miss Ryoko you must be careful of…" She stopped as soon as she saw a pale woman appear behind me.

I had a feeling it was the very person she had been warning me against.

"So what do we have _here_?" The woman had a voice as annoying as her appearance, and I already hated her.

"Nothing, Miss Ryoko just a new student."

"Don't you _know_? We have a dress code in this school!" I was getting annoyed by her presence, this year was gonna be a disaster.

"Yes I'm aware of that!"

"So why are you wearing this _pathetic_ excuse for clothes?" She looked disgusted at me.

"Firstly, I ask you to remember that I'm not your student _yet_, so you have no right to talk to me like that. I won't be made into another _pathetic_ manufactured teenager in their stupid uniform, and no jumped up history teacher is gonna make me."

"Yes, you will, and since I'm the only history teacher you may consider yourself to be _failed­_- "

"Don't make empty threats. I probably know more about history than _you_ ever will." She brought her hand up as though to slap me, but someone caught her hand.

"Miss Ryoko! That behaviour is not accepted in this school. Good morning Miss Amanya, I hope you aren't disturbed by this!"

"Not at all, but please let me tell you, Miss Ryoko that we only resort to violent acts when we feel as though we have no control - that shows how low you are has an individual and that is why you love the uniform so much, it's an easy way to control students. But guess what?"

"What?"

"You won't control me! Now, thank you for your services., I'll be going to homeroom."

"Yeah, have a nice day…" The secretary seemed horrified with what she had just seen.

End of POV

Rumours had circulated in the school _very_ quickly, and in about ten minutes, everyone had heard of the new student in the strange clothes, who'd _won_ an argument with the history teacher.

Near a Sakura tree in the courtyard

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Tong were sitted waiting to hear the bell signalling the beginning of another school day, when they heard a nearby group of girls chatting, saying something about a new student.

Tomoyo was the first to stand up.

"I'll be right back I need to check on something!"

"'Kay!"

Tomoyo went to the gossiper of the school – Milly.

"Milly!"

"Oh, Daidouji. Yes?"

"What is this entire school gossiping about? It isn't Syaoran again, is it?"

"_No_. Compared to this he is yesterday's news. He isn't _that_ special."

"Next time I want your opinion about Syaoran, I'll ask for it. Tell me what the rumour is. And don't look at me like that you know I only come to you to know the latest gossip!"

"Fine, so it's like this:" She told Tomoyo the whole story.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"No, I was there since the beginning, I saw everything, so you can take my word for it!"

"Thanks for the info…"

"Any time..."

Tomoyo went back to her friends pale and muttering "I can't believe it... I can't believe it..."

"You don't believe _what_?" Syaoran made her jump.

"_Shit_! Syaoran don't do that again, you scared me to death."

"Hey it wasn't my fault you were in your own little world _daydreaming_." He grunted.

"So, you don't believe _what_?" Tong asked this time.

"Apparently, a new student just had an argument with _Miss_ _Ryoko_ and _won_, and the old witch nearly _hit_ the poor girl!" The boys just collapsed in a pile of hysterics.

"You've _got_ to be kidding! Where did you hear _that_ from?"

"Fom Milly..."

"So that is explained. How many times I've to say to you that Milly only tells _lies_, worse than _Yamazaki_!"

"But _that's_ what's everyone's whispering about, you're not the hot gossip anymore!"

"I'll pretend I didn't _hear_ that. But even if it _was _true, no one would be _that_ stupid."

"Well-"

"It's true!" A voice they knew. Kai Shimura, the girl that Sakura had seen Syaoran with the previous day.

"What d'you want?" Tomoyo's voice mirrored her anger at being interrupted.

"Oh, don't need to be so hostile, I was just saying you were _right_. The new girl was wearing _the_ skimpiest clothes I've ever seen, and Ryoko _flipped_, and then the girl said something to her, couldn't really make it out, and Ryoko practically slapped her!"

"Tell us why you're here, Shim. You didn't just come here to back up Tomoyo."

"I just wanted to say to you, Syaoran-"

"It's Li!" Like it was obvious.

"Fine, _Li_" – she said through gritted teeth – "That I'm not letting you get your hands on the new girl. I told you I'd get you back, and now I will. I won't let her fall for your cheap charms."

"_Try_, and I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Well, aren't _you_ a little feisty today? Come along girls, school's about to start."

"Syaoran, what has gotten into you?"

"You're creeping me out."

"Let's just go to class."

Inside Room C-4

"Everyone sit on your seats. NOW!"

"What's the rush, teach?"

"You won't _ever_ learn, _will_ you Tong?"

"Sorry bro…"

"Enough! Now that you're all seated, I'd like to introduce you all to your new classmate. She came all the way from Egypt. Class welcome Miss Karza Amanya!" The door opened. She stepped in.

Syaoran POV

So she is in my homeroom class; this should be fun.

_Forgive me, Sakura, my love, my other half, for my future actions._

He pleaded in his mind.

She kind of look like Sakura, her green eyes were more brilliant and happy, her auburn hair was more shiny and not so dark nor was it that long, her skin was more creamy and not that tone of olive…

End of POV

Sakura felt all eyes on her, as soon as she entered the classroom, but somehow she could felt more intensely a pair of amber eyes that tried to read her. _"Let the games begin!"_

"So tell us a bit about yourself!"

"My name is Karza Amanya, short name is Kari, but only a restricted group of people can call me that. I'm 18 years old and I come from Egypt."

"Wow." Was the general impression around the class.

"Does any of you have a question to your new classmate? Go ahead, Mr.Simms."

"Hi, my name is John. Are you Egyptian?"

"No, I'm Japanese."

"Why aren't you wearing an uniform?" Tomoyo asked the question on all the girl's lips.

"Because I don't _want_ to!"

"But we _all_ have to wear it what makes _you_ any different? I would rather not wear it!"

"Simple. Because I'm _smarter_ than you. I explain my reason as not wanting to be another sheep in the crowd, but if you look around, only _four_ of you are wearing it by the rule book, so why wear it at all?"

"Hey! Who do you think you _are_?"

"Calm _down_ girls! Miss Amanya may be seated on the desk in front of Mr.Li!" He jumped out of his seat when he heard this.

"You only need to raise your hand, not _jump_ off your seat!" She mocked him, and he resisted the urge to glare.

"You can't _do_ that. That's _Sakura's_ seat."

"Well she isn't here, _is_ she? So Miss Amanya will be seated there!"

"Don't fret, when this _Sakura_-" She dragged the name out, teasing him, "arrives, I'll go to another seat, away from _you._"

"Oh, since you two are hitting it off so good, Syaoran you are in charge of showing her the school grounds!"

"_What_?"

"That isn't necessary!" Li looked up, offended.

"_What_?"

"You heard me. I lived in Egypt. I looked around _pyramids_. I'm sure I can make my way around here." Once again, all eyes on her.

"I can't believe she blew off Li, like that!"

"This girl is a _freak._" While all the girls whispered about how the new student had _rejected_ Li, all the guys gawked at her body.

And even though he was jealous, he could see _why_.

She was _hot_.

With a quick glare from Li, all the dudes soon went back to their chatter, anyways.

Sakura POV

The games began.

And I'm already winning.

Oh Xiao Lang, if only I hadn't been there yesterday, if only I hadn't seen that, then everything would be okay.

I'd be there, and telling you the truth straight away.

But now it's too late.

I can't be head over heels for you straight away again.

Lessons…

Chemistry.

I've done all this already.

End of POV

RING

As the morning classes ended, and every other student went to the cafeteria or locker room, Sakura grabbed her lunch and climbed a Sakura tree in the grounds.

She ate peacefully until Syaoran, Tomoyo and Tong sat down at the botton of the tree. They were talking about her.

"This new student is crazy!" Tong laughed.

"It makes things a _lot_ more interesting for us, don't you agree, Syao?"

"I don't know , she resmebles Sakura so much - "

"_What_?"

"Will you let me _finish_? Geez…Like I _was_ saying she resembles Sakura so much, but at the same time she doesn't…I don't want to talk about it anymore. Lets-" He was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. "Could you _answer_ that thing?"

"It isn't yours?" They were both looking up at him.

"No, I don't have a silly girls ring tone, so, _Moyo_ it can only be yours."

"No, it isn-"

"E!"

They looked around for the owner of the voice, but they couldn't see or find anyone near them.

They just kept listening.

"_Yes everything's great!"_

"_Yes I came to school!"_

"_I miss you so much!"_

"_Fine everything went calmly!"_

"_Okay talk to you later!"_

"_Kiss!"_ Sakura hung up, noticing they had stopped talking and were looking up to where she was.

They could only get a glimpse of her skirt, but she gathered her stuff anyways, standing up on the branch jumping down.

Scaring them to death.

Their eyes widened when they saw something coming down, when they figured out she was jumping.

She was on the highest branch.

She reached the ground gracefully, landing just a few feet away from them.

"What are _you_ looking at?" She fixed her top, and their eyes seemed to be falling out of their sockets.

"Don't you know that what you just did is _dangerous_?" Syaoran felt as though _he_ was the one who'd jumped.

"So _what_? My life, my body. You should care _because_?"

"Because you are new in school, partially _my_ responsability. It would look bad if something happened to you-" And, yet again, he was cut short while speaking.

"Hey you! Don't listen to _them_. Hi, my name is Shimura Kai. I have the same home room as you. And if you want you can be my friend, instead of going around with _that_ tramp, Kari!"

"What did you just call me?" She muttered, through gritted teeth.

"Kari…that's your name…"

"My _nickname_ for my _friends_, and since you aren't _one_ of them, and haven't got my permission to do it, the name is Karza Amanya. Got it? And why would I want to degrade myself and befriend the likes of you?" The others snickered.

"With any of you?" She extended the question to Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"First, you don't need to be all _giddy_ with us, and second for popularity of course. We are the most popular people on this scho-"

"Like I give a _shit_ for popularity. Listen _here_ girly, if you don't want trouble get out of my way. I don't need others to look up at me to get myself some sort of self-worth, like the so-called _popular_ do."

"You-" She trembled.

"Watch your words, because I don't want to find out how _tiny_ your brain is. I don't need popularity, I know what I'm worth it, that is why I don't need the likes of _you_!"

"What a _freak_ you are!"

"I may _be_ a freak in _here_ but out there I survive and win where you cannot even stand alone. And I don't mind being a freak at least I can speak my mind. I can tell you _one_ thing - the nice cheerleader act won't fool _anyone_. Deep down you are just a cheap _slut_, and the only reason you want to be my friend is because this idiot-"

"_Hey_!"

"Yes this _idiot_, or should I say bastard? Himbo is better, it's more _you_. So this _himbo_ thinks he can get every girl to fall for his cheap rubbish charm, but he's just using other girls to substitute to the poor girl that fell in love with him in the first place. Poor her."

"Don't talk about something you don't know anything about!"

"Believe me when I say I know more than you _think_! And what I said is valid to you too!" She left like nothing had happened between them

"Did you _see_ what a freak she is?"

"And _why_ is she a freak? Only because she didn't want to became a new cronie to Shimura and talked back to you! Get real! And get a _life_! Syaoran, Tong lets go!"

And Shimura was left with her cronies.

"I can't believe I was blown off by a freak! She doesn't even have any _fashion_ sense!"

"It's her loss. Lets go to class!"

With Syaoran and Tomoyo

"Can you please calm _down,_ Syaoran?"

"I _am_ freaking calm. It is just- that- maybe the new girl- _could_ be..."

"NO! The new girl _isn't_ and doesn't _know_ Sakura, and Sakura loves you and you love her. We are doing the _right_ thing!"

"But-"

"No! Syaoran I won't listen to what she said; maybe she was right about Shimura but about you she is _wrong_!"

"Okay, okay…let's go to class!"

They had different classes. Surprising as it _was_, Syaoran has the same class as _her_.

It was time for Physics.

"Okay class I know you have been having some problems with the programe today we will be solving exercises in pairs so gather round with one classmate and begin doing the exercises I've writen on the board while I'll explain questions.

"So we have to be together. _Nice_!"

"Good choice Miss Amanya, Mr Li is one of my best students!" They heard groans.

His fan-girls wanted to stay with him.

"Like I had any _choice_…"

"What did you say Miss Amanya?"

"Nothing. Nothing at _all_!"

"Lets get to work."

"Fine." She grumbled.

"So in the first exercise she wants us to find…?"

And then one of them answered.

"It is 245697 Joules."

"_What_?" The teacher looked at them, and them asked directly to...

**n.a: hey I'm back... I know it was a while, but it is here the second part of this chapter will come soon...**

**Tell me who you think got the question right?**

**Read and review...**

**And Read my editors work it is really good. Her pen name is Who I Am x and she is wirtting a fic about Toya and Meiling. It is fabulous.**

**Chapter teaser:**

"**This is to revealing. We don't allow that. Did you say you won?"**

**Musette**


	6. Troubles Of The First Day

SakuraKxSyaoranL – Thanks for the long review you are one of the few people that understood the whole Sakura/Karza thing, but her change wasn't because she wanted something different, but the situation around her forced her to lose some of the traces of her sweet and innocent, dense personality, she now is more sharp, in future chapters you'll know why. I know that Syaoran and Tomoyo they are really a different story, Tomoyo has never fallen in love, so she likes to raise all the girl's hopes with Syaoran, her excuse is that Syaoran needs attention, now Sakura's away. For you to know you'll have to keep on reading… But Karza is really a straight A student, she should actually already be in college, since she is already a high school graduate, but her father didn't want her to waste time on her college application!

Cherry Akira Li – Thanks for reviewing and I'll finish the story eventually just don't know when!

Butterfree – Thank you for reviewing my story, I know I have some mistakes, but thanks for pointing them out. But you must remember while reading this story that Sakura has grown up, and, due to the adversity she had to face, she had to grow up, stop being that sweet, innocent Sakura we all knew. Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter…

Lucia096 – I know it's been a couple of months, but life's been complicated!

Grace () – Sorry for taking so long, but my studies take up most of my time, especially I'm working too…Hope you continue to R&R!

Who-I-am-X – I'm glad you loved it, you know me too well! She really wanted them to discover her under the name of Karza. But since they only looked at her as a potential target for Syaoran's flirting, that chance was diminished, especially when E arrives and when they see what she has on her body. She loves Syaoran, but she won't make it easy…

Xlilxppinaix3 – Thank you for reviewing, and for the compliment, it means a lot to me!

Weary Soulsearcher – You're the first one to point out that people change. That was what I was aiming for, especially since most people think that, in school, being in the 'In-Crowd' is the most important thing, and lose their true selves…You might say Sakura found herself in Egypt and now she wants to prove to others who she really is. But she's risking her relationship with Syaoran. The Shimura scene is my favourite, because we see how Karza has really changed. In all of my fics that Shimura's in, she plays that part… Keep reading!

_Previous chapter:_

"_No! Syaoran I won't listen to what she said; maybe she was right about Shimura but about you she is __wrong__!"_

"_Okay, okay…let's go to class!"_

_They had different classes. Surprising as it __was__, Syaoran has the same class as __her_

_It was time for Physics._

"_Okay class I know you have been having some problems with the programe today we will be solving exercises in pairs so gather round with one classmate and begin doing the exercises I've writen on the board while I'll explain questions._

"_So we have to be together. __Nice__!"_

"_Good choice Miss Amanya, Mr Li is one of my best students!" They heard groans._

_His fan-girls wanted to stay with him._

"_Like I had any __choice__…"_

"_What did you say Miss Amanya?"_

"_Nothing. Nothing at __all__!"_

"_Lets get to work."_

"_Fine." She grumbled._

"_So in the first exercise she wants us to find…?"_

_And then one of them answered._

"_It is 245697 Joules."_

"_What__?" The teacher looked at them, and them asked directly to..._

**4- Troubles of the first day!**

"The answer is 245697 Joules." Karza stated the answer once more.

"Very good miss Amanya, I've never seen a student solve a problem so quickly! What's your secret?"

"There isn't any, I just did it mentally."

"Oh really?" But the teacher was getting suspicious, now, and the students were looking between themselves, eager for a little drama.

"The second answer is…134 watts."

"Give me your note book," The teacher grabbed her notebook, searching for an answer, but none was written. "How did you do it? You can't do that…who gave you the answers?"

"Miss, I'm new here, I don't know anyone, and the third answer-"

"I'm sure you can't do it."

"You said only college students could solve it…"

"Yes."

"The answer is 256 ohm."

"But how?" The teacher was stunned at her new pupil.

"It's easy." Everyone was looking at her as if she had two heads, now, all shocked that she was smarter than Syaoran, and had managed to solve problems they'd been attempting for months, without a pen, paper, or calculator in sight.

The duration of the class was like that, with the teacher testing Karza's knowledge, and Karza answering every question in a matter of seconds, completely correct.

Of course, that only made Syaoran angry; no one had surpassed him in this subject before.

_RING_

"Well kids, you may thank Miss Amanya for not having any homework. See you guys on Friday. Miss Amanya, could you hold on a second, I want a word with you."

Syaoran, however, was completely dumbfounded. No one had _ever_ managed to stop the Physics teacher from giving homework, and yet, here, the new girl had managed it in her first lesson.

"Close your mouth, or you'll lose your jaw, jerk!" Karza muttered, at seeing Syaoran sitting, with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Uh-uh…" He didn't hear a word she said, although he was in some kind of trance.

"Close your mouth, jerk!" And she headed to the front of the class, to hear what the teacher had to say.

"So, you're the new student the principal was talking about…he said you were intelligent, but never brilliant…maybe you could enter the championship for the school? I know you're new-" Karza didn't allow her to finish, however.

"I don't mind, but I don't know how long I'll be staying."

"Well, you can enter, and then, if you have to leave, at least you'll have earnt _some_ points for the school."

"Okay, I'll enter."

"Thanks."

Karza passed Syaoran on the way out, sighing as she saw his expression hadn't changed.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"Mr. Li!" The teacher commanded his attention, now.

"Yeah?"

"We have a new member to enter the championship this year, so, if you can't go, don't feel too guilty, she could probably win it alone…having said that, you'll need to enter as a member of the school. And _please_ don't whine about social suicide. You'll enter, or your grade will suffer."

"You can't _do_ that!"

"Yes, I can. The rules apply to everyone, Mr.Li, and I won't be making exceptions for you."

"Yes ma'am." He was at a loss for words, so used to being the best in the class.

_Idiot._

_But she's so like her, so cute!_

_Stop it, Syaoran!_

He shook his head, trying to clear these thoughts, and jumped up, heading to his next class.

Surprisingly (or maybe not), they had the same classes all day, and nothing changed.

By the end of the day, he was already familiar with the way her auburn hair changed colour when she hit the light, how many braids she had, and how much smarter she was than him.

"Miss Amanya? Before you go home, the headmaster wants to speak to you."

"Thanks, miss." And she left the room.

"Syaoran, you ready?" Tomoyo stood in the classroom's doorway.

"Yeah, let's go."

Like every other day for the past eight years, Syaoran and Tomoyo walked home together. However, unlike the other days, Syaoran was silent, and didn't hear a word that Tomoyo said, lost in his thoughts.

"Syaoran?"

No response.

"Syaoran!"

He remained quiet until Tomoyo snapped and pinched his arm.

"What was _that_ for?"

"You weren't paying attention."

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid, I know _something's_ the matter with you, now tell me _what_!"

"I don't know…it was like, I had a feeling Sakura was near, today…"

"She would've _told_ us, Syaoran. You're just feeling like that coz the new girl came from Egypt."

"Yeah…it's like, I could almost picture Sakura in her…and the way she looked at me, as if I'd betrayed her trust, or like I wasn't loyal to her…I must be going nuts."

"You aren't going nuts, you're just worrying for nothing. Sakura's in Egypt, and you haven't done anything wrong – no one can judge us! And besides, she's nothing like Sakura. Sakura wouldn't treat _anyone_ the way Karza did."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but-" She didn't allow him to finish his sentence.

"I know I am…but, Syaoran, be careful, especially with Shimura, I don't know what she's up to." Tomoyo stopped as they neared her home, checking her mail box for anything special – a letter from her cousin, but there was none to be found.

Not even something from Touya.

She looked back at Syaoran and shook her head, and saw his trace of a smile disappear, his head sink low, and his shoulders become heavy, as though he'd lost all hope.

He was suffering even more than her.

_Please don't lose hope, Syaoran._

_Sakura'll be back soon._

_You deserve to be happy…even if you look somewhere else, I'll understand._

Syaoran walked slowly down the street, devastated once more at the thought of going home to an empty house, apart from his butler. He sighed, knowing he'd go to the bridge at King Penguin Park, to attempt at improving his mood. However, on the way, he stopped at a flower shop.

"The usual?" The lady behind the counter smiled, a smile that was almost contagious, and Syaoran found himself returning it.

"Yes." His answer, however, was solemn.

**Meanwhile**

Karza made her away to the principal's office slowly, anxious at why the principal would want to see her on her first day.

**Karza**** POV**

Damn! What did I do so wrong?

I was polite today, apart from that one teacher…

But then again, I could blow my cover for being too nice…

I'd better hurry, see what he wants, I suppose…

Seeing him couldn't be much worse than seeing what Syaoran has become.

I wonder where my sweet Xiao disappeared to.

**End of POV**

Karza entered the principals office, and he looked up as she did so.

"Sakura, please, take a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, the one she had been seated on the previous day.

"Thank you."

"So, it seems you've already attracted a great deal of attention, normally, the new student goes unnoticed!"

"So it seems…I merely said what I believed in, and no one's going to make me change my mind, not even some fifth class history teacher."

"Actually, that's why I called you here – be careful with Miss Ryoko, she'll make your life much harder, otherwise."

"I can take care of myself, even if she gives me a bad grade, I'm already enrolled to Tokyo University!"

"I know, but still-"

"I'll be more careful when dealing with her."

"I also must ask you about your P.E uniform – here, we wear shorts and sleeveless tops. What did you wear in Egypt?"

"Shorts and a sleeveless top." Said with such innocence, the principal knew something wasn't right.

"How short and tight is the top?" He knew she was shocking everyone with her uniform.

"Enough for me to move around!"

"Do you have-"

"A picture? Yes. This was taken when we won a gymnastics tournament."

"This is _too_ revealing, I can't allow you to wear…did you say you _won_?" He was still slightly scandalized by the photo, but was more interested in what she'd said.

"Yes, a continental one, but only a few countries enter, it's not a big deal."

"Impressive. But don't you still think this is a little too revealing?"

"I thought that at first, but I'm a student, from another country, and if I can wear my clothes to other classes, I don't see why not P.E, if they don't restrict my movement!"

"You came to shock us all, did you?"

"No, I think I'm giving the town a little dose of reality."

"But, Miss Kinomoto, you weren't always like this!"

"No, but I learnt the hard way…I know how world works and popularity and status won't get you anywhere. Only my hard work and determination made me survive it at all. And that comes with personality and individuality, not popularity and status!"

"I knew Touya's younger sister was coming back, and that she'd bring something new with her…I'll let you wear these clothes, but you'll have to fend for yourself against the hormonal teenagers we have here."

"I managed drunken men in Cairo, I'll manage a couple of teenage boys."

"And don't forget the cheerleaders…and if you're called a slut-"

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. I'd like to see them try calling me anything!"

"You'll find out soon enough." He sighed, not knowing how to change her mind.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you may go, but remember to be careful."

"I will!" She smiled and left his office.

_I'm not __the one who needs to be careful, they are!_

Before heading home to start painting, Karza decided to go for a walk, allowing her feet to carry her wherever they so wished.

**Karza**** POV**

So, they really think I want that mumbo jumbo of popularity.

How stupid are they?

If I knew back then I what I know now, I would never had been like that…

But, I guess we all have to learn and grow up sometime. When I was little, I didn't know any better…

Not anymore. There's so much more than who's the prettiest, or who's more popular. I'd much rather just drink and dance, and have _fun_!

Ugh, and that stupid lying cow, that stinking bitch, Shimura?

I remember just how much she envied me, tried to make me screw up…

But I just used to forgive her, even when she used to hit on Syaoran…

Well, payback's a bitch, and this payback will suit her well.

_What__'ll suit her well?_

Hello again, Sakura, long time no talk…

_What'll suit who well?_

Payback will suit Shimura.

_I guess it will, but you've gotta be careful with what you say and how you act.  
Don't wanna blow your cover._

Not at all.

_And what about the others?_

They will have to wait and see what Sakura Amanya Kinomoto is capable off.

_You might just lose everything…_

_You might get your heart broken…_

I know and I don't care. I'm expecting everything to come my way. And I'll deal with it when it comes. After all I can always stop attending school and go travel a little and come back for college. I'm not worried if you're not.

_I'm not, just protect yourself._

I will, everything'll be okay. And I'll teach them all a lesson, without getting hurt.

**End of POV**

She kept on walking, formulating her plans for the next day, until she came to a bridge, and was forced to stop as she saw someone leaning over the rails, and she just barely managed to restrain a gasp.

He stood there, a bouquet of sakuras and peonies in his hand, throwing flowers into the river and watching them float away.

She stood there watching his every move, noticing how much softer his features were than in school. He wiped away a tear, and her heart tightened.

He was suffering.

And so was she.

**Syaoran POV**

Life goes on like this river, I suppose. Ever flowing, into the ocean.

I wish she'd receive the flowers.

I know that's quiet impossible, but I still wish she'd get them.

**End of POV**

**Karza**** POV**

What is he _doing_ here?

He just throws flowers into the river?

I wonder why?

Yes, I'm curious, so what?

My heart aches for him, and I hate to see him suffering.

I want to reach out for him, but I can't.

I need to be strong.

The curious thing is how guarded he is in school, he doesn't _look_ miserable.

He has that stupid, silly grin, and that boyish look that the girls all love.

His eyes don't show any emotion, either.

Why the sudden change?

**End of POV**

Syaoran held his gaze on the flowers for a long time until he couldn't see them anymore.

Then he noticed someone's presence beside him, and sighed.

"What d'you want?" He asked coldly, his eyes once again cold and impenetrable, and she could no longer read them.

_Those are the eyes I saw at school!_

She tried to make eye contact, to see the pain, the hurt she'd seen before, but he merely shifted his gaze from hers.

"Didn't they teach you where you came from that it's rude to stare?"

"Sim, eles ensinaram-me isso e muito mais. Como é errado mentir. Que tudo o que se faz um dia retornará e poderá provocar uma alteração no teu destino!" (1) She muttered with a knowing smirk.

"What? What are you doing here freak?" He didn't understand a word she said.

"Eeba oti eene mia thimosia thessi, ke mboro na eeme etho, eesis nothee!" She said with a teasing smile, she was making fun of him.

"Come again and this time in Japanese!!" He demanded, getting pissed off at her for trying to make a fool out of him.

"I said it is a public place I can be here. You bastard!" She said, still holding the smile that made him want to remove it from her lips.

"What did you called me?" No one called him that and got away with it.

_Who does she think she is?_

"_Bastard!_ Is it a big word for you. I'll spell it out, so you can learn it. B-A-S-T-A-R-D. _**BASTARD!**_Did you catch it now?" She resisted the urge to laugh as his face got redder.

"I ought to-" He balled his hand into a fist, trying to stop it trembling.

He had been raised never to hit a woman.

"You ought to what? Hit me? Then you'd show me you really are one! You called me a freak without even knowing me, at least now, I have proof you _are_ one!"

He grabbed her arm at this.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"I didn't ask you, I told you." And she snatched her arm away, turning to leave.

"What did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"Calling me a bastard?"

"If you're so smart you deserve all the teachers to treat you like a freaking _genius_, you should work it out for yourself!" She yelled, not turning back. She knew he was glaring.

**Syaoran POV**

She looks exactly like Sakura, but she's such a freak!

She isn't even nice.

Jeez, what's up with her?

She's new round here, she should want to be in everyone's good books, but no, she doesn't _want _popularity.

What _is_ the deal with that?

I already knew she was a nerd, doing the sums in her _head_ without writing them down, but now she's calling me names in other languages!

_Me_!

I shouldn't have waste my time on her…with those clothes, she looks like a…a…

I don't even know what she looks like, but I don't like it.

_Yeah, right._

Shut the hell up.

My name is Xiao Lang Li, but everyone calls me Li, or Syaoran, my Japanese name. I'm Chinese and I used to live in Hong Kong in a large mansion but one day when was four I moved to Tomodea, so I don't really have many memories from China, apart from those stupid holidays I've been forced to go on. I prefer being here, away from my family.

Before I moved here, I didn't know anyone, but one day, I met the girl of my dreams.

She's known as Sakura Kinomoto - the only girl that has my heart, the one I've been waiting for. About eight years ago, her father took her with him on a dig in Egypt, and, since that day, I've only spoken to her on the phone, or through mail.

Each day, I only love her more, and sometimes, I wonder how I even go on at all.

At first, the other kids only accepted me because of _her_ and because of how I looked…but, over these years, I've worked hard to stop being the skimpy Chinese kid, to become the high school heart throb.

And all because of her.

I had to change for _her_, I _want _to be perfect for her.

I _need_to be perfect for her.

I love her so damn much that when I found out about her stay there, I got depression. Yeah, a ten year old with depression, what a laugh.

Her phone calls and letters were all that kept me going.

At home I've got 1,536,798,760 tickets to Egypt, but I never got on to actual plane to go. Maybe if I'd gone to get her, Tomoyo and I wouldn't have become what we are. I'm a player – I play with girls' feelings, I flirt with them, tease them, but, although I have the worst reputation in the school, I've never kissed another girl besides Sakura, and won't till she comes back.

Tomoyo's become cynical, and a hypocrite, she helps me play with the girls, sometimes she introduces me to new ones.

We have to, otherwise our status would be gone.

I guess I only began to act like this from jealousy. What was I supposed to do, when Sakura wrote to me about another guy, how good looking he was, how smart he was and how much he helped her. Maybe if Sakura hadn't written so much about him, I would never have become like this.

_But, here we are._

Even though all that's happened, I miss her like crazy, and it seems to get worse every day.

I met her when we were only four, but since then, I've been unable to take my eyes off her. Even if I _have_ become infamous for having tonnes of girlfriends, and no longer being a virgin, the truth is the last girl I so much as _kissed _was Sakura, the day I said goodbye to her.

_Please__, Sakura, come back to me…_

I'm still thinking about that Amanya girl…who in their right mind would scream at someone they'd just met?

Let _alone_ in another language.

That's like a one-way ticket to freak land.

But something makes her look like Sakura…I just can't put my finger on what it is…

But Sakura would've told me if she was coming back.

And she doesn't dress, or act like Sakura…

No! She isn't Sakura.

**End of POV**

_-__Ring Ring-_

Syaoran looked round, and saw Karza taking her cell phone out of her bag, a genuine smile on her face, one that made her eyes shine with happiness as she began talking.

_Wonder who made her so happy?_

"E!" She said into the phone, forgetting where she was for a moment.

"_The letters are on their way!"_

"Really?" She became nervous now, wondering what the outcome would be from those letters.

"_Of course dear Kari, wou__ld you think I would lie to you?"_ He chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Thank you so much, I owe you one! So, where are you?"

"_I'm still here…__"_

"_What_? But you should've gone home!"

"_I'll go tomorrow, but only for two weeks, then I'll be off again_!"

"To where?"

"_That'__s a surprise!"_

"Oh! No fair!" She pouted.

"_Kari stop pouting it isn't lady like!"_

"It is still not fair you know me so well, if I didn't know any better I would say you were my boyfriend…Oh, E. Sorry, I forgot about that…it was cruel of me joking about it…"

"_It'__s okay… So have you talked with her?"_

"Yes last night. She is so sad. I end up talking to her mother."

"_Me too. Hopefu__lly everything will be alright…She deserves it…"_

"Hope so too. Tomorrow I'll have my first P.E class!" She smiled at that.

"_Sakura, don't you dare!"_ He screamed.

"My, that's the first time you call me by my Japanese name, you must be furious!" Her tone was the epitome of innocence now.

"_Don't__ you dare use your work clothes."_

"Which work clothes? I work in _so_ many places…"

"_The ones you wore in the tournament!"_

"And why not? I bought them to wear them!"

"_They aren't proper!"_ He tried to reason with her, but they both knew that was lost case.

"And why aren't they proper?"

"_Because they're-"_

"They're what? Too revealing? I know, but the principal said it's okay!"

"_How did you pull that off__?"_

"I showed him what it looked like, you know in the photo where I won with the girls in the tournament."

"_How desperate __are they for school trophies?"_

"Pretty desperate…"

"_So I __guess there is nothing I can say that'll change your mind?"_

"The answer to that one is obvious."

"_So I __guess it is a no?"_

"Pretty much."

"_Okay, so__ I'll call you tomorrow so you can tell me how shocked they all were."_

"Bye."

"_Bye sweetie!__"_ And they hung up.

**Karza**** POV**

I know what I'm doing, most of the time, but I can't help but wish he was here…he'd see the positive side of things, and make me stop being so mad at those two.

This was going great until I saw _him_ on the bridge…he looked like a lost puppy.

What was he doing, anyway?

For a player, the heartthrob of campus, he's very attached to where we-

_No __Karza, don't think that or you'll back out of the plan._

I need to do this.

**End of POV**

"Dad, I'm home!"

"Are you going out?"

"Yeah, I'll be going to paint the walls of my bedroom today and tomorrow so that maybe on Saturday I can move in."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"I'll miss you." Her father smiled warmly at her now.

"I know, but-"

"You need to do this, I know _all_ about it."

"Yep."

"Okay, go on."

"Thank you for being so understanding." She hugged him.

"Take care…I'll be leaving soon." She stepped back and looked at her father, shocked.

"You said you'd be staying two months!"

"They called me, asked what my plans were, and since I didn't have any, we agreed I'd be going sooner. Besides, you'll be settling down for the next year, you know I want you to go to college."

"Yes, daddy."

"So you'll be a good girl while I'm working, and if you need anything, you can come and meet me."

"Okay." She pouted.

"Now, you'd better get going, otherwise it'll be too late to do anything."

"Okay, see you later." And she hugged her father again.

Karza went to her room, changing her clothes to some baggy jeans and an old shirt. She rushed downstairs, grabbing herself an apple as she went, practically running all the way to her apartment.

However, when she got there, she realised it was a little late to start painting, and decided instead to take another look around the place, deciding what needed to be done. The living room, the library and the bedrooms.

_Damn,__ so much to do so little time. _

_I shouldn't have wasted my time__ with him. _

_Oh well__, at least I told what I thought about him!!_

_Tomorrow I'll start painting, after school I'll come right here and start working…_

She didn't even notice how long she'd been there until it started getting dark – too dark to return home, all alone…

At least, it would be for a teenage girl raised in Tomodea, but seeing as she didn't want to draw any attention to herself, as everyone knew where she was from, she didn't want people catching on to who she really was.

_Tomorrow it__'ll be a brand new day and soon I'll be living all by myself. _

_T__hen I can work on the other ones!_

**Next day**

"Hoeeee! I'm late!" She dressed in the first set of clothes she came across, not really paying attention to what it was. She put her gym clothes in her bag and run downstairs.

"Good morning, dad!"

"Good morning, Sakura. Late again?" He checked his watch.

"Yeah! I have to go, see you later!" And she ran out the door.

"Honey, you got a letter! Sakura? Never mind!" He continued, though he was fully aware he was speaking to an empty house.

Karza ran all the way to school, stopping only when she reached her homeroom.

Thankfully, she wasn't late yet.

She walked slowly to her seat, fixing her clothes, and finally noticing that she was wearing a long brownish skirt and white tank top, with sneakers, so she wouldn't have to put them in her bag.

Her homeroom teacher come in and made a few announcements. Manly about the tournaments the school was entering that year, so everyone must do the tryouts since some of the students on the team had graduated, that the clubs would be opening pretty soon, so they had to join in…

She didn't really pay much attention to her teacher speaking, sooner or later, she'd have to leave anyway, once she'd revealed her true identity.

She'd promised her father she'd try and stay in school till the end of the year, but then again, she always liked to travel.

Karza didn't notice when her teacher left the room, and a new one entered the room until she heard her classmates getting up.

_Oh yeah__, they still stand up to greet the teachers…Retard town…_

She still didn't know what class she was having next - she didn't even know who the teacher was, she simply opened her mouth and said, like the others;

"Good morning, Miss Ryoko." Her eyes widened to the name they all said, and she looked to the front of the class and saw her.

The teacher from hell.

_Crap…and it was suc__h a beautiful morning so far…_

Translation:

(1) "Yes, they taught me that, and so much more – that everything you do will come back to get you and can make a difference in your destiny"

**A/N:**

**Yay, I finally managed to end it!**

**I know it took me a long time, but what can I say I had writer****'s block, and I'm grounded, but I can work out everything so I can update.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I'll leave you with a chapter teaser:**

"_**Yes, you looked like you are from kindergarten and you have your facts all wrong!!"**_

**REVIEW…**

**Tell me what you think it will happen next…**

**Love **

**Musette – chan**

**Editor's Note:**

**Hey, everyone, I'm Musette's editor!**

**Wow, what can I say?**

**This story's getting better and better, ne?**

**I can definitely say, from the grammatical side of things, it's always improving, pretty soon I'm gonna be out of things to edit!**

**Anyways, read and review, coz this story is completely worth all the reviews it gets, if not more!**

**Love**

**Who-I-Am-x **


	7. The troubles of the second day

CHERRY AKIRA LI – Thanks for the review. The chapters are all written I just need to type then up. And with college sometimes, I don't find the time to do it. But keep reading. I want to finish this. And I will!

Butterfree – Ryoko is the history teacher, the one that Sakura talked back at. And I know she is OOC, and so will be Syaoran and Tomoyo real soon, because they will show how bitter they have become. She is 18 although I don't drink alcohol she used to. Social drinking, it is normal when you are 18.

Tenkouken – Thanks for the review, and it is really hard work portraying her that way, making her the way she is, because I'm always writing her like the sweet girl she was but then I remember she isn't like that anymore, she now isn't Sakura Kinomoto, she is Karza Amanya, she had to be like that to survive during those 8 years, soon you'll find out why. But it will get more difficult, when her friends arrive, because she will have double personality.

Who-I-Am-x – I had to put Tomoyo thinking that way, so that everyone see that she is now is on Syaoran side, no matter what. And he is using a poor excuse to play with the other girls. Saying she is the one to blame. But in fact he should have been the bigger person and simply let it go. But he didn't. He had to do it. But he is scared she finds out.

Moonlove Angel – Thanks for reviewing. I even think it is weird and I'm the one writing it.

AkitoxXxSana46 - Thank you so much for your review, and like it told you when I answered to your review she will say it… and there will much more that will happen before that.

Nadja100 – Thank you for your review, and I'm really glad you like it and you'll keep up with it….

CherryBlossomSakura8 – thank you so much for the reviews, they meant a lot to me, especially since I read your stories. So where to start? E like you already noted it isn't a girl; no he is guy that has a strong relationship with Sakura being that he is the only one that she listens to. And I won't kill you about you like wearing uniform, and I know all about free-dress code each has there good and bad points. And I also like to wear them, though I only have to do it on special occasion in my college. Now like you said Sakura wants to get back Syaoran for lying it isn't just like it, she wants to make sure that he hadn't change so much. The getting back to him will come later, when he acts even more jerkish… Of you really want to kill Miss Ryoko be my guest I hate her also, she is a carbon copy of one of my high school English teachers. I loved writing that scene on the bridge because it was so romantic the way he send the flowers to her, and it was so funny how she spoke with him in different languages one of them being my own. They won't notice it is Sakura she will tell them eventually but that will only be in the last stretch of the story. And please keep reading, there is more to come, jealous and other people arriving. And Sakura has some surprises up her sleeve to blow them from their sockets….

Raven St. Schuyler – Hey thanks for the review. Sorry for being tough to read, I'll try to improve, but that is just how I was taught how to write the stories… But with the help of my editor I hope I can change it. I know it seems to be a little unrealistic, but I'll explain it to you. She is 18 so her father doesn't have a say about what she do or don't do, it is up to her. And she is entering under a false name, not really false because that was how she was known when she lived in Egypt, she doesn't need to do high school again because she already is graduated from it. And it is possible under certain situations. That name was how she was known in Egypt and how she enrolled classes there, since she got into some trouble in there. I can't say anymore or it will ruin it for you…

Lina200634 – I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but I've been with a writer block, and I had a loss in my life more with college work and exams… Sorry… thank you for reading…

Epobbp – thank you for your review… I know I took to much time to update… but this semester was worse than I could imagine… hope you like it…

Gabriella Mychelle – I know it was long… Thank you for review…

This chapter is dedicated to all of my friends, specially the one that isn't anymore with us… Someone who loved my stories at first look, and just like Frankii they wouldn't ever let me give up on good story… Rach this is for you.

**5-**** The troubles of the second day**

"Good Morning class, you can take your seats now! I see the exchange student is in this class. Care to tell us why you are in History 101, the most demanding class?"

"Oh that's easy, you hadn't anything more changeling. And since you are teaching Egyptian History it would be nice to learn from someone who _knows_!" – she said in a sarcastic tone that her teacher didn't caught.

"Very well… Last time we were talking about Giza… So what can you tell me about that?" – since no one was answering she gave another try – "How about what I told you in the last class?" – the students all said in the same tone some gibberish, Sakura looked around her and couldn't imagine anything funnier than that, she tried to repress her laugher, well she didn't try very hard. And soon she was laughing so hard that she fell of her seat. Everyone was giving her a weird look, how could a student laugh at a teacher, specially this teacher – "Care to tell us what's so funny!"

After recovering her breath and taking her seat back she looked at the teacher's eyes, and without blinking or shifting her gaze she answered – "Yes. This class looks like a freaking kindergarten, and you have your facts and dates wrong!"

"How can you say that? Miss Ryoko is an expert in this subject!" – said Shimura, trying to make some points with her teacher, and when the teacher smiled in return.

"Oh, is she now? So tell me Miss how many times have you gone to Egypt? How many thesis you have written about it? How many books have you read about the subject?"

"I… I… " – she was getting nervous with the inquire when she remembered she was a mere student – "I won't let a mere exchange student like you question me!"

"Because you don't know anything about it, I bet the jerk behind me knows more than you!" – she said point with her thumb to her back.

"Hey… Who are you calling a jerk?" – asked a student that sat behind her.

"You." – she said turning back and glaring to him, by only looking at him once she knew he was jock, she was regretting not having Syaoran behind her, but with the glare the guy shrunk in his chair, she turned her eyes back to the teacher – "Miss Ryoko to talk about Egyptian History with me in the room and not your stupid moronic gullible students, you must know more than me. And I doubt you even know how to read an inscription. While I know it, very well indeed, after I came from there…"

"You…" – Miss Ryoko tried to say something but noticed that Karza was picking up her stuff.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got better things to do than wasting my time in your class." – she picked her bag and started walking towards the door, when she reached the middle she stopped – "And for your information, in case you didn't know, the last pharaoh, and yes it is pharaoh not monarch, emperor or king, it was a _**pharaoh**_." – she left the classroom feeling all eyes on her. _"Well I'll just skip her classes, it isn't like I need to do this class again after all I aced it in my final!"_

**Inside the classroom**

Every one of the students gaped at the door after she left, like at any moment she would be escort inside, and then they begun to whisper, it was like they weren't on the presence of a teacher.

"That girl is nuts, talking to the sensei like that, it doesn't matter she is from Egypt or Mars. The authorities must be respected!"

"She will get busted… and then she is going to be sent back to the hole she crawled from… she will go back to her forsaken country…"

"She is Japanese…" – said another girl answering to the other girl suggestion of sending Karza back to her country.

"Not anymore she isn't, not when she disrespects a teacher like that." – said Shimura.

"What will the sensei do about that?" – asked another student.

Syaoran never before let the whispers of his classmate about another get to him or disturb him like it was happening now, he was getting pissed with all the whispers and talk about Karza, especially behind her back. _"The cowards don't have the guts to say it in front of her!"_

He had it with all the talking, he stood up, knocking his chair on the process, he managed getting very one to stop whispering, only because they looked at him to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Will you _shut up_!" – he growled.

"Li that is no way to talk in my classroom. Who do you think you are? Are you already learning bad manners with the new student?" – Miss Ryoko hissed.

"Better her than you. It isn't like anything she said was a lie, you don' know squat about history, especially about Egypt history. And now you have in your class a true Egyptian… why do you all think she is right? Because she is a teacher? News flash… she isn't… she teaches us the facts all wrong. Now I'll be leaving. I don't even know why I came…"

Sakura was outside the room and heard everything he said. She fought against the smile that cradle up to her face. She lost. Before he come out she walked way, so she wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

She walked to the backyard to one of the cherry blossoms and sat down at her bottom.

"This isn't so bad!" – she whispered gazing to the blue sky between the leaves of the tree.

"What isn't it so bad?" – he asked.

"Don't you know it's rude to walk up to people like that and listen to their private thoughts…" – she was fuming.

"Sorry don't need to go all defensive with me!" – he said putting his hand on her shoulder, big mistake he made, touching her without permission, even though she wanted to deny it that contact left a tingling sensation the spot and send some kind of electrical discharge on both of them, that spread through their entire bodies, they were feeling something pleasant but at the same time strange.

"Take your filthy hand of me… If you want her like it is now… I _mean_ in the right place!!" – she said lowly, like she was threatening to rip it off and give it to him by present.

"Hey you don't need to…" – he said not taking of the hand and sitting down beside her trying to touch his shoulder with hers, he needed to have her, but for now he was contempt in only touching her, feeling that strange feeling. Something that made him forget he had a girlfriend, which he was supposed to love dearly, after all that is what he is always declaring to his friends, and to her through letter.

"Save it. I'll make it easier. I'm not interested in the likes of you!" – she said.

"What?" – he was aghast with her answering, she not wanting him.

"You are the heart throb of the school, are you not? I bet you had all the girls on your bed warming it for you…" – she took a deep breath this was hurting her, every word she spoke was dripping with venom, she didn't want to believe in that but by now he had only showed her what a bastard he was, and so therefore she wouldn't believe he never slept with any of the girls he flirted with – "and God knows what else, I don't even want to imagine it, I'm not about to let your actions contaminate my mind, all the school population. Sorry I don't degrade my standards so low to accept someone like you!" – she sneered.

"But… You got it all wrong!" – he tried to defend his reputation, sure he played and flirted but he never actually slept with anyone. He was saving himself for the love of his life.

"Have I? You begun to put your hand on my shoulder than you would use some kind of compliment like my skin is soft like silk, then you keep complimenting me… I've heard it tons of time before, there is nothing knew about it. Specially when you came from a country where it is rare to have auburn hair and green eyes…"

"What?" – he asked yet again, but this time he was remembering Sakura features, her lovely auburn tresses and her emerald green eyes, and then he begun feeling jealousy, _"if this girl was so alike Sakura, and she was talking about guys ogling her and playing charm with her… So this means that my pure and sweet cherry blossom was having the same treatment, and she is so innocent and naïve she doesn't know about it…I need to make sure she is alright…Or maybe she learned when I taught her self defence…"_.

Karza hadn't answered him yet, she was watching his facial expression changing from curiosity, to jealousy, to mad, to fury, getting back to stoic. No one else would have noticed, maybe Tomoyo, but for her it was always easy read him like a book specially when he left his guard down, and after 8 years of having to learn the sign so she wouldn't get herself in trouble it was easier.

"Like I said before, and you better clean your ears because I don't like to repeat myself. I had tons of the likes of you courting me back in Egypt because of my features!" – she said it really slowly for him to understand – "I know that crappy song from backwards to the front. Girls _like_ me are a rare finding and in Egypt they praise women like me. So if you want to be with your hand intact removes it!" – she said, she stood up brushing off her skirt – "I'll be going now!"

Before she could go he stood up and grabbed her wrist preventing her to leave. He knew after the threat she made of he losing his hand he was pushing his luck, be he couldn't help it, she intrigued he beyond believe and he wanted to know more about her.

"Why are you so cold?" – he asked not letting go of her wrist. She turned back and snatched her wrist back out of his reach.

"Two reasons!" – she said caressing her wrist, like he had hurt her, she take a deep breath – "I don't trust you and I don't really like you!" – the first part was true the blind trust Sakura Kinomoto had in him, Karza didn't trust him if her life depending on it, not after what she has been witnessing, all the faith she had on him were long gone. And the second reason was pure lie, if she didn't like him she wouldn't be so affected by his touch, with only his presence she would feel giddy inside, but she had learned to control her emotions during the years. She had to do be like this so she could move on.

"Why? You don't even know me!" – he said with a hurt on his eyes that almost made her falter.

"Simply, I know your type. Flirt with all everything that breaths, as legs and breast, just because you feel so much better having them crying in the corners after you went to another. You might have a girlfriend…" – she said narrowing her eyes to him, she remember the commotion he made for her not to sit on Sakura's place – "… that don't even know what kind of bastard she is dating." – she couldn't stop hurting herself. Why did it have to hurt her so much saying those words to him. _"Damn it why can't I stop feeling it… It's to hurt him not me…"_

"Don't you talk about stuff you know nothing about!" – he said getting angry.

"Oh did I hit a nerve? Poor Girl… Sakura right? Poor, poor little Sakura. Probably wherever she is, is better than here with you having her heart broken every second. At least out there she doesn't have to see you stepping on your so called relationship, and she can be happy and have fun…"

"Don't you…" – he now was seeing red, his fists were clenched beside his body, if this had been someone else he would have taken some action now. But towards her he couldn't. _"I can't bring myself to do it… She just is too much like her…"_

"The same fun you are having…" – he left abruptly not wanting to take actions to whatever else she could say. His face was marred with a deep scowl, deep inside his heart it wasn't jealousy or love anymore what he was feeling was anger to Karza or towards himself he couldn't say – "Not… I wouldn't ever do that to you!" – she whispered to the wind. She climbed that tree so she wouldn't be disturbed again. Just in time to answer her phone not seeing who was calling her.

She pulled it out of her bag…

"Hi…" – she said cheerfully, whoever was calling wasn't at fault she just had an argument with someone else, and that is left her beyond angry.

"_Ying Fa_" – a voice said from the other side of the line, from everyone she had in her address book she wasn't expecting to be _him_. But hearing his angry voice, she forgot she was pissed at him since the moment she saw him, and wanted it to laugh. She truly did, never before had he called her so distressed.

"What is the matter Xiao?" – even though she already knew she had to play her role perfectly.

"_Nothing…."_ – his voice still showed traces of anger but hearing her were proving to be rather soothing to him, just hearing her made him forget about everything.

"How comes nothing? You never call me at this time…"

"_Say what are up doing?" – _she heard his voice became edgy once more.

"It's not what you think!"

"_You don't know what I'm thinking! Tell me!" – _he demanded. _"Think Sakura what are you usually doing at this time when you were in Egypt? Working… no and he would go crazy if knew about that… I remember…"_

"I was skipping a class, didn't felt like it going to Math…" – she smirked to herself when she heard him sighing with relief. – "But don't change the subject, tell me why are you so irritated?"

"_I told you already __it's nothing… I just wanted to know how you were!"_ – he said to her sweetly…

"I'm fine, missing you terribly, but copping with it…" – she said smirking _"Yeah right…"_

"_I do too…"_ – he said in a sweet voice, the one she remembered about in their phone calls – _"You know that…"_

"Yes…" – she said it was their routine…

"_No matter what may happen-"_– she heard him saying, now he got her attention, and she was getting worried what he would say.

"What may happen? What are you talking about?" – she asked getting more curious.

"_Nothing, it's just a way of talking… I still and always __**love you**__!"_

"I know that silly, and I love you too, since the moment I laid eyes on you. Till the last time I saw you… I love you!" – she was speaking from her heart, what really was inside and not what she let come out…

"_I know… Stupid Amanya!"_ – he muttered the last part.

"Who is she Xiao? I hope you ain't cheating on me!" – she said, she was angry he called her stupid, and angry he muttered another girl name while talking to her, never had he done such thing… But she also wanted to laugh about the whole situation.

"_No one important…"_ – she was pissed he was calling her unimportant.

"If he or she wasn't that important you wouldbn't be calling her name!" – she said sharply – "Tell me Xiao Lang!"

"_She is just the new exchange students, she is kind of weird… and made me freak out… Happy now?"_ – she knew he was smirking, by the sound of his voice. She couldn't help it, she knew him better than anyone.

"Yes… and why is she weird?" – she was trying to not show in her voice how much it hurt having him call her weird.

"_Well she dresses funny, talks different languages, doesn't wear __a uniform, faces the teachers!"_

"Sounds like someone I know!" – she was hurt to hear him calling her weird, she knew he thought that about Karza, but telling her has Sakura hurt even more.

"_Hey I was like that but it soon __blows ever, I'm not that rude anymore… you changed me…"_ – she smiled inwardly, knowing what he was referring too.

"I know I did, but I was talking about her…"

"_Well she is from Egypt!"_

"Really?" – she pretend getting excited with the possibility of being someone she knows.

"_Yes!" – _he said exasperated damning his life, if his pure blossom knew such person…

"What does she look like?" – she asked interested in his opinion on her, beside of being called weird.

"_I don't know…"_ – he said, she knew immediately he didn't want to answer that question afraid to say the wrong thing, and get her angry or worse sad with him.

"Xiao you know you can tell me everything… There isn't a reason to hide is there?" – she was curious to know why he was all so secretive about the subject.

"_I'm telling you the truth!"_ – he said like he didn't want to talk about that anymore – _"I really don't know but she makes me think a lot of you…"_

"How does she do that?"

"_I don't know maybe because like you she comes from Egypt… Or maybe because she is sitting on your seat… Oh blossom I miss you so much. When are you coming back?"_

"I don't know… Xiao I've got to go, class is starting soon…"

"_Me too… Talk to you later?"_

"Yeah bye…"

"_Don't forget?"_

"About what?" – she asked puzzled redwing her the talk in her head to see what she missed.

"_Love ya a million…"_ – he said like he was whispering in her ear.

I know you do… me too!"

Her face supported a dreamy look, he said he loved her… he still _loves her_. But can she trust his words? Well she did saw him getting angry but was it because of the possibility of being cheated on or losing her, when she said that Sakura could also be flirting like he do, she couldn't say. Even though all that he didn't want Karza to sit in Sakura's place… _"Maybe I misinterpreted him… But I'll stick with the plan."_ – she thought.

The day pass slowly, class after class, hour after hour, it seemed the last period would never arrive. But finally it was the last class of the day – P.E.

Karza was grabbing her stuff from her classroom like all her classmates, so she could proceed to the locker room to get change for her last class, when her homeroom teacher stops her.

"Miss Amanya, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure!" – she said walking towards him.

"uuuuh!" – her classmates said.

"Looks, like someone is in trouble." – said Shimura, Sakura glared at her – "That bimbo, skipped class so that's what she deserves!"

"Kai, shut up. If she was call so will be Syaoran!" – Tomoyo snap at her.

The teacher's head appeared once again at the door – "Mr. Li join us."

"See…"

With Sakura and Syaoran

"So do you two care to explain what happened in Miss Ryoko class?"

"I don't know about him, I skipped it because that so called teacher is a phoney."

"What?!" – he asked outraged – "I must tell you that she graduate in the top 10 in history and she has a PHD in Egyptian History."

"You've got to be kidding me. I bet with you that she can't even translate the inscription of a tomb!"

"Why do you?" – Miss Ryoko asked, being fed up of an exchange student question her potential and wisdom.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I lived not one or two months in Egypt and proclaimed I knew it all. I lived there for 8 whole years, and not even a quarter of that time was in Cairo or any type of city." – she said, Syaoran was eyeing her and listen carefully to what she was saying, sinking in everything she said, Karza noticed that – "More, I think. So don't you came and tell me what I know. I helped and live in digs."

"Oh…"

"Oh... What? Never mind Miss Ryoko you'll have to talk to the principle about this… Now about you Mr. Li?"

"I didn't felt like it. Differently from Amanya -" – he stared at her and saw her death glare, it was almost as powerful as his – "I learned every piece of Egyptian history from books send to me by Sakura." – she was surprised with what he said.

"Oh I see."

"I bet they are in Egyptian."

"Yes they are, she translated them to me. I actually learned the language by the books and her translation."

"So if we'd give you a written test about it would you both pass it?"

"Of course… I already told Miss Ryoko, that back in Egypt I had 100 on history, in every single exam. Now it would be stupid for them giving such high score in history, especially of their home country if I didn't knew a thing about it. Wouldn't it?"

"I guess you are right. You both may go to your last class."

They stood up and got out of Mr. Terada office. Together at the same pace they walked towards the locker room.

"Hey" – Syaoran called her trying to get her attention. She ignored him, not intentionally though, she was simply lost in her own thoughts.

"_So he kept the books and used them to learn something. That is a good Syaoran…"_ – She was cut short on her thoughts because a hand got hold of her wrist.

"What?" – she asked annoyed trying to pry her hand from his tight grip.

"I asked you why you didn't told the class you weren't Egyptian?"

"Oh that… Well if you've to know, it's none of your damn business. I do what I want… I'm not obligated to tell them or you for that matter anything about me, nor do I want to." – she tried to walk away from him, but he merely pull her back towards him, making her crash against him _"Not good…" _– they both though – "Didn't I told you before to never touch me…" – she said putting some space between the two of them – "Now if I'm late to class you are dead meat… I don't feel like having a dete4ntion today."

"Fine he let her go, and walk towards the place their teacher was.

"It always a honour to have you with us Mr. Li, but try to be on time next time… you to Miss Amanya…" – the teacher said, each word dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry for being late, but Mr. Terada wanted to have a word with us."

"Instead of wasting more time, why don't you two go change… you've 5 minutes before the class starts and you'll have a detention."

"Yes teacher."

Each went to their respective locker room. They changed and got out in less than 5 minutes, each locker room was empty their class mates probably were just burning time and taking their sweet time to the field.

Syaoran was waiting for her outside her door, when the door opened and she came out, his eyes popped out of its sockets and his chin hit the floor. He never had seen a girl with such a perfect body, according to his opinion the piercing and tattoo only complimented her already perfect figure.

Being the normal guy he is he started to undress her gym suit with his eyes, it's not like there was much to take off, or there was anything left to the imagination to fill. Her gym suit compared to his other female classmates could be considered a micro version. She had on black short shorts with a green strip on the side, the length that showed her tattoo, a white wolf cub laying on top of a bed of sakura's and sakura's petals under it was written لتتلي وأل. He was intrigued by it. If the shorts took his breath away by showing her perfect legs the top, or should he say sports bra/bikini, red with a green strip on the side just like the other girls uniform. It was usual for girls to shorten their uniforms but not like that. He got a full view of her flat stomach and the piecing in her belly-button supporting an Egyptian cross. Her hair was on half a pony tail, and too match her outfit; she wore a black pair of tennis.

Sakura also stared at him but more discreetly, she didn't want him to know how he affected her. His gym shirt shoed his arms, and what arms they were, it showed how many hours he spent training also it showed his six pack, phenomenal abs. The black shorts made his ass look more round. That was the sole reason why every girl in campus would go watch his gym class and soccer practice, so they could enjoy the view.

"What?" – he asked nonchalantly.

They kept staring at one and other till Sakura change posture to a more flirty one, she smirked and – "Like what you see?" – she twirled slowly so he could have a good view of her, he noticed she had another tattoo on the small of her back, it was a Scarab - "But remember you call ogle all you want, but you can't touch!"

"Wha… Bu… I…" – he was completely appalled with what she said he was left speechless. Syaoran shook his head to get everything clear – "You can't go to class like that…"

"Says who?" – she eyed him dangerously – "You are a student so what you say isn't valid."

The two of them were so suck into which other appearance and argument they didn't notice the teacher arriving – "If you two are done chit-chatting I would like to start my class. And what on Earth are you wearing? Your underwear. Go put your gym equipment this instance.

"_Told you so"_ – Syaoran mouthed to her. She simply smirked, he begun to worry… _"Why would she smile like that when the teacher is about to order her to change clothes?"_

"This is my gym suit… Here this is for you." – she said smiling innocently.

"What?" – She gave him the note, he skim through it – "Very well you can wear that. I wonder how it will be accepted."

Syaoran was aghast with the teacher's decision.

"_Told you so…"_ – she said walking with the teacher to the field. – "And about the others I don't give credit what they might think or say. I do what I want, when I want and the others don't have a say in it… Can we go to class?"

"Is that a piercing?" And a tattoo?" – a student asked horrified in how a 18 year old had her body so mutilated. Sakura looked around a noticed a few students had come out of the locker rooms, they were all girls, Shimura was among them.

"Yes."

"And your parents-" – Sakura cut her off.

"Yes my father let me do it. But that isn't any of your business!"

"No it isn't but it makes you look even more like a hooker." – Shimura said loud and clear.

"It has to be one to know one, isn't it right?"

"You didn't just call me a…" – they arrived to the game field. Very ones eyes were on her. Once again Syaoran glared at them from staring at him. He hadn't a clue why he felt so compelled to protected her has if she was his.

"Kids stop string at her. And lets begin class." – he said trying to avert the attention on Karza's outfit.

"But she is almost naked." – said a guy that was eating her with his eyes.

"No I'm not, and do yourself a favour stop drooling over me. I use this outfit when I need to move around quickly without any clothes constricting it and P.E is jut like that. So sensei what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking maybe a few exercises from gymnastic and soccer! Now everyone 5 laps around the field for warm up."

Sakura was tying her left shoe when the teacher told her the others had already started.

She begun racing at her own pace, slowly till she reach the last one, then she started to speed her pace till in no time she had reached the first one and easily run pass him, she never stop running till the end of the 5 laps, she ended it first with an advance of two laps over the fast runner in class, Syaoran.

To say he was pissed it was an understatement, never anyone run pass him, they couldn't he was way faster than them and usually had to wait till the finish the last lap for start the exercises. But he soon got over it when he watched her stretching right in front of him, okay so he strategically positioned himself there so he could have a clear view of her ass and to her cleavage.

Hardly he manage to remove his eyes of her rear end to look around and noticed the bleachers and around the camp it was full with students, that was a regular feat for him, but normally it was only girls, now they were fill with male and female students, and believe it or not everyone was gapping at how well fit she was. She had all the curves on the right places.

HE once again look to her ass only to have her looking straight at him with a smirk adorning her lips – "Are you done staring at my ass? You know some would think you were trying to see your image on it. Sorry but you can't… my ass is more pretty and cuter than you."

She gathered around the teacher with the others while the teacher explained what they had to do, Syaoran was left rooted to his spot.

They had to do a back split………., with a mortal to the back, a cartwheel, and ended with a spinning mortal (Frankii please help me out here….). The teacher made them do an impossible sequence, the boys didn't try it some of the things might do some permanent damage, so they started to train some kung fu moves under the supervision of Syaoran. Some girls tried and failed, not even the cheerleaders were capable of doing it perfectly, and some lost their balance.

"I'm disappointed with you Miss Kai" – said the teacher who was also the cheerleading coach – "This should be easy for you and the squad, but instead you ashamed me."

"But…. But.." – she tried to defend herself.

"You should have been able to do this but you showed me you are incapable so maybe…."

"Sorry, I'll try doing better next time…."

"I sincerely hope you can till next train. Next…. Who hasn't done the sequence yet?"

"Amaya-san!" – said Kelly with disdain, she didn't like the smirk Karza had adorning her lips when Shimura was being told off by the teacher.

"Oh yeah…. So show is what you've got. Since the note the dean send said you had a great ability…" though he didn't believe it was possible.

"Fine." – she said, she fixed her pony tail, and put herself in position to start.

She got the balance needed to start, less tan the others had, the girls especially Shimura and Kelly started snicker and whispering she wouldn't be able to do it. Se begun doing the sequence with the grace of a professional. She didn't even stopped to change to think what was the next one or how should she do it more than 2 seconds, it was like it was her nature. The teacher jaw fell to the floor. Everyone stopped talking and doing what they were doing just to simply stared at her not for her body but for the performance. It was like time stopped when she was doing the mortal, she was going really high, and something the cheerleaders only could do with the help of each others she managed with only the force of her legs. Everyone held their breath afraid she might fall at any second.

She landed like a feather without for once stopping what she was doing or showing uncertainty or doubting herself.

Clap

Clap clap

Clap clap clap

Everyone begun clapping at her performance, standing up, only Shimura and Kelly didn't do it, they couldn't believe it. Syaoran and Tomoyo were gapping at her performance, the last time they seen something like that it had been Sakura.

"That Miss Kai was what I expected to see from the captain of the cheerleading squad. Your place has captain is hanging by a thin thread."

"But… But…"

"But nothing. Miss Amanya would you like a spot on-"

"Now it isn't the best of times for me, I don't have much time for it…. Maybe sometime later.

"It's your choice, but don't forget there is a spot waiting for you. You just have t sya the word!" – he said. He wanted Karza in the squad immediately but he could wait, she would come around – "Now let's play soccer, and the girls will play it too. No whining."- he started counting the girls – "But we have a problem we now have an extra girl to the teams and one boy short so-"

"I can play with them-" – someone spoke but no one listen.

"Mr Natifa we used to be even but since Amanya arrived we ain't so it is only fair she stay out…."

"Like I said…" – the same person said louder getting everyone's attention – "I don't mind play with them…."

**To be continued….**

**N/a:** Who said that and what else would she say? How will that school day end… What will happen next will Syaoran ever win Karza's attention or will she keep blowing him off…

**Readers this is important so please read it:**

Has many of you know I'm a college student so my tie to write has begun shorter… So I beg you to bare with me, the story will get it's ending, I already know it… But I just need time to type it all out…

Also for not complaining anymore of my writers block I'm beginning to planning it all out… so that will take up some of my time…

(1) لتتلي وأل – little wolf

Keep reading and reviewing…

Tell me what you think…

X

Musette-chan

P.s: This chapter wasn't edited... so It might have a few mistakes. Keep in mind English isn't the language spoken in my country.


End file.
